iMove On
by hazelAC405
Summary: Senior year is over. Graduation parties bring unexpected actions. Five years later, Sam and Freddie live totally different lives in different states. When Carly brings them together for her wedding, Sam is faced with hiding her biggest secret from Freddie. Or should I say TWO of her biggest secrets? "Sam…I know who they are. Did you really think I wouldn't figure it out?"
1. Best Friends and Alcohol

**NEW STORY! I know this plot has been done SOO MUCH but I still want to take a crack at it and see how well I do in this fandom with this story of mine. It does start off a little boring, action wise, but I wanted to focus on the subtle interaction between Freddie and Sam. Next chapter should have more interesting things happening but you all shall see, won't you?! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or anything mentioned that could be owned by someone without my knowledge throughout this story.**

Best Friends with Alcohol

"Man, Carls, you should see the dorms! They have an honors dorm which is single but you share the floor with other guys and best of all: I don't have to deal with my mother!" Freddie was waving his hands in excitement when Sam slammed her locker door closed. Sam watched Carly smiling at Freddie's antics and was troubled at the thought of not feeling ecstatic with him.

"As much as I would love to hear about all the crazy things you're going to do in college while you're on your own, I have to go. I promised Jordan I would meet him by the cafeteria in five minutes. I'll see you two after class," Carly spurted as she sped through the hallway, leaving the two alone.

"So…" he started.

"So…You going to Brad's party tonight?" Sam suggested.

Freddie smiled, "Are you asking me?"

"Ew, no. Just curious if you're going with your penguin," Sam joked lightly, shoving his shoulder. Freddie's current girlfriend, Sarah, always dressed in black and white, making herself look like a tall penguin.

"Sam…you know she hates it when you call her that. But if you really want to know, yes we are. She's been getting a bit clingy lately, though," he whispered.

"Oh yeah, take her v card and dump her ass, Benson. You sound like a real douche," Sam scoffed.

"I'm not lying, Sammy! She wants to know where I am at all times! Even when I'm hanging out with you guys? She's worse than my mother sometimes!" Grabbing their things, the duo made their way towards their first class.

"Isn't she a keeper?" Sam took a step closer to Freddie.

"I think you should know she hates you compared to Carly," Freddie said with a roll of his eyes.

"Don't they all? I bet you haven't dated anyone as long as you've dated me. I bet no other girl knows your weakness," Sam whispered into his ear, gently placing her hand on his shoulder. She felt him shudder under her touch. Glancing over his shoulder, she saw a petite brunette stomp her way towards them.

"FREWARD BENSON!" the brunette shrilled.

Sam watched how the girl's black skirt swayed around her knees and her white tank top pooled at her waist. She had fair dark brown curls that were past her chest and angry coal eyes that glared at Sam from across the hall. "Incoming," Sam muttered, taking a step away from Freddie. Sam violently turned Freddie's body to face the wrath of his girlfriend while he just smiled at the brunette.

When she stopped dead in her tracks, he approached the fuming girl. Tucking his arm around her waist, he kissed her cheek. "Good morning, Sarah."

Sam could see in Sarah's expression that the brunette was taken by surprise. Sarah watched Sam smirk and shot the blonde a glare. Turning back to Freddie, Sarah pushed on the tips of her toes and kissed him. Pulling away, she said, "Baby, you didn't text me back this morning telling me to be aware of the blonde headed leech." Sam pretended not to hear. "Anyway, are we still on for Brad's party tonight? I have the perfect dress!" Sam watched Sarah squeal in Freddie's ear as he tried not to twitch away from her. Sam stifled her laughter behind her hand.

Walking past the couple, Sam snickered in Sarah's ear, "I'll see you later penguin."

OxOxOxOxOxOx

During lunch, Sam sat alone at the group's usual table. Carly had previously texted her that she would be there a little late and Freddie was nowhere to be found since Sam walked past him and Sarah earlier this morning. She pulled her three fat cakes out from her paper bag and realized that was all she had in there. She heard heavy footsteps approach her by the time she finished the first fat cake. Looking up, she saw Gibby staring at her.

"What's up, Gibster?" Sam said through the last bite of her fat cake.

He grimaced, "Have you heard?"

"Have I heard what?"

"Freddie caught Sarah and Shane making out behind the bleachers on the football field." Sam felt her mouth hang. With a shuffle, Gibby sat down across from her.

"What?" She spit out.

"Yeah, he saw them last period during gym. He's heartbroken."

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sam watched Carly happily bounce in an empty seat next to Gibby. Carly retrieved her lunch from her backpack and glanced between Gibby and Sam. Her smile wavered. "What's going on?"

Sam sighed heavily as Gibby shifted to face her. "Well…" he started.

"Benson found penguin behind the bleachers last period with Shane," Sam told her bluntly.

Carly was stunned. "Well where is he now?" She sputtered.

"I haven't seen him since he bolted from class," Gibby said sympathetically.

Sam rose from her seat. "I bet I know where he is." She grabbed the remaining of her lunch and headed out.

"Wait, Sam! Where are you going?" Carly called out.

"Don't worry about it! I'll see you after school," Sam smiled back.

Sam paraded through the halls and made her way to a secluded staircase. She checked to see if anyone important was watching her, no one was, and shut the door behind her. The stairs led to the roof of the building. Sam knew Freddie came here when he was feeling down. She found him up here a lot after his break up with Carly, or any other girl who broke his heart. She reached the top and pushed the heavy iron door open. She found him a couple of seconds later sitting in the shade and watching students on the football field.

"Nice view, Benson," Sam joked.

"What do you want, Sam?" he muttered.

"I heard about Shane and penguin," Sam told him.

"What about them?"

"I know what she did. I could've told you myself she was no good. In fact, I distinctly remember actually telling you."

"Yeah…well…whatever Puckett."

Sam pulled her last fat cake out of her bag and broke it in half. Shoving half in his face, Sam watched him break into a smirk, "Fat Cake?" She smiled as he took it out of her hand.

"Thanks, Princess Puckett."

"You know, I can always get out the old butter sock at tonight's party," Sam suggested.

He laughed. "That's okay. I'm not sure if I want to go anymore."

"Chiz Fredifer, you're letting the evil penguin stand in your way of having fun before graduation?"

"Well, how can I show up without a date? That'll just be weird and everyone will know we're broken up by then."

"Don't look at me; I'm not going as your date. But I am willing to go with you as friends," Sam suggested.

"Even though we broke up and everyone is just waiting for us to get back together?" he stated sarcastically.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You want a date or not?"

"I thought we were going as friends?" He smirked.

Sam got up to leave. "Heartbroken my ass."

He grabbed her wrist. "I'll pick you up at seven."

Sam threw a coy smile at him as she yanked her wrist free from his grip and walked towards the exit.

OxOxOxOxOxOx

"Sam, are you really going to wear that?" Carly motioned to Sam's choice in of outfit for their party that night. Sam had decided to wear some dark skinny jeans, her favorite horizontal stripped red and white top and some black ankle heel boots. Carly, on the other hand, was wearing a frilly blue dress that ended above her knees but with an extremely low scoop and short sleeves.

"What's wrong with my outfit? I thought I looked fine!" Sam pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sam, this party is the last party of the year before graduation! It's a big deal and I'm not letting you go so casual!" Carly pointed out. Sam groaned. Smiling, Carly pulled Sam towards her closet. "Come on, I have the perfect dress for you to wear."

Sam watched Carly rummage through her closet until she pulled out a strapless tight black dress with deep red hues. Carly threw it at Sam. "I'm not wearing this."

"Oh yes you are. I'll even let you keep those boots," Carly said while she pushed Sam into the bathroom. Sam groaned loudly as she heard the door click shut behind her. Seeing as how Carly was not giving her any other option, she slipped into Carly's idea of a dress. Moments later, Sam found that leaving the bathroom, Carly was no longer in the room. She began to rummage through Carly's socks and tights to find a pattern she liked. Finally feeling decent, Sam exited Carly's room and made her way to the elevators. She could hear the voices behind the closed elevator doors. The faint ding ringed in her ears as she watched the doors slide up. Stepping out, she felt the room grow quiet. She saw Carly smirk at her from a position on the stool, Gibby motioned Freddie to turn around and Sam watched how his expression changed. It grew from curiosity to excitement.

Carly jumped up from her spot and fixed the dress Sam wore. "Told you it would look better than what you had on. You look gorgeous Sam," she smiled at Sam.

Sam put her hands on her hips and twirled. "I look hot, don't I?"

Freddie smirked as Gibby approached Sam. "Sam, where'd you get those tights?"

Sam raised an eyebrow at him. "Never mind the tights! Look at the dress!" Freddie praised.

"Benson, you need to shut up," Sam grinned. He pulled the blonde into a hug, letting his arms drape her shoulders.

"Well, I see you're doing much better since your break up, Freddie," Carly smiled.

"I thought you guys were just going as friends?" Gibby questioned.

"We are," Freddie and Sam answered together. Sam gave him an equally strange look as they separated.

"We need to stop doing that," Sam muttered. Freddie smirked as he adjusted his brown leather jacket over his loose blue vertically stripped button up. There was a knock on the door and Carly squealed, running to answer it. Opening it, Carly jumped to hug the boy.

"JORDAN!" Carly squealed. Sam watched him bury his face in her hair with a smile.

"Hey Carly," he said. He had curly brown hair, deep set brown eyes and a warm smile. He wore a simple purple button up over faded jeans. He was Carly's usual type; tall, dark, handsome, and smart. "You ready to go?"

Carly couldn't keep that goofy smile off her face. "Sure! Let's go guys."

Sam shook her head with a laugh. Freddie grabbed his keys from the counter and the group exited the Shay's apartment. They split up when Carly joined Jordan in his car as Sam and Gibby piled in Freddie's. Gibby and Freddie held a conversation about the new PearPhone hitting stores in a month. Sam rolled her eyes at the amount of enthusiasm she held. With a sly smirk, Sam decided to have some fun on the way to the party.

Sliding into the seat directly behind Freddie, she pressed her nails lightly against the base of his neck. She watched as his eyes quickly shifted to his rearview mirror and back to focus, but he never cut the conversation he held with Gibby. After a few minutes of running her nails all across the base of his neck, Sam grew tired and decided to rub his ear. She blew lightly onto it and watched him shudder slightly. He pulled into an empty space and parked his car. Gibby clicked his seatbelt off and sped out of the car and into the house. Smiling, Sam excited the car.

"Sam," she heard behind her. She felt a warm hand grab her wrist and flipped her around. In seconds, he had her cornered against the door of his car.

She gasped in surprise. "What?"

"What was all of that in the car?" He demanded.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about, Fredhead."

He growled into her bare shoulder. "Sam, you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"You mean this?" Sam racked her nails across his scalp, his eyes rolling in result.

"Sam…" he murmured.

Smiling, she leaned into him. Clutching onto his leather jacket, she said, "Sorry Freddie, but we broke up, remember? I left your sorry ass."

He pressed his lips against her neck. "That's not what I remember. I distinctly recall that it was mutual…and you couldn't keep those amazing lips off of me in the elevator either."

Shoving him away, Sam strutted towards the door. She heard Freddie's feet quickly catch her pace. He smiled at her and rang the doorbell. It was pointless, really. The music was so loud, the door rattled. A few seconds passed when Brad answered the door, an arm around Wendy.

"Hey guys! Welcome! Come in!" He smiled. Sam watched him whisper something in Wendy's ear and she giggled. He opened the door even wider for Freddie and Sam to stroll in to a world of chaos. Kids were socializing in the kitchen, dancing on every space available in the living room and lingering everywhere else. Sam spotted Carly in the kitchen drinking punch and giggling with Jordan. Freddie had left her side and wandered somewhere beyond her vision. Sam made her way towards the kitchen and grabbed herself a beer. Smirking, she spotted a couple of guys eyeing her and decided to work the room.

OxOxOxOxOxOX

Sam woke up to check all the tagged pictures that had somehow made their way to SplashFace over night since the party. Groaning, she slammed the laptop shut. "Fuck." She covered her face with her hands. The pictures flashed through her brain like a bad slide show; Freddie's smiling face, Carly making out in the back corner of the photos, Gibby shirtless. The pictures weren't bad, per say, Sam was just grinding and twerking in a lot of them with only one person: Fredward Benson. Sam was clearly not in the correct state of mind throughout the night. After some self-loathing and pity, she got up and grabbed her navy blue graduation gown and mortarboard. Throwing them in a bag, she made her way out of her room and towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Pam Puckett slurred from her position underneath the blankets on the couch.

"Out. Graduation's tonight, remember?" Sam muttered. Sam knew her mom would forget; she always does.

"Oh yeah, I can't make that. I have a prior engagement," Pam said slowly.

"Whatever," Sam spat as she left. Walking the couple of blocks to Carly's made her reflect on the past years at Ridgeway. She still hadn't heard from the colleges in California and she was starting to lose some hope. Ignoring Lewbert's cries of agony as she trudged her way through his lobby, Sam was at Carly's door in a matter of seconds. Flinging the door open, Sam caught the attention of Carly as she was zipping her robe closed.

"Ready?" Sam smiled at her best friend as Carly approached her. Carly helped Sam throw the gown on and adjust the mortarboard on top of her unruly golden curls.

"Of course!" Carly giggled back. Mrs. Benson was adjusting Freddie's mortarboard as he struggled to be freed.

Spencer came running into the room with his camera in his hand. "I found it, I found it!"

"Oh good, Spencer, you found the camera. Now children, get together so we can take a picture before we leave," Mrs. Benson said sweetly. Freddie smiled and wedged himself between Carly and Sam and threw an arm around both of them.

"This is as close to a girl you're going to get, Benson," Sam muttered as Carly laughed from her end.

"Whatever you say, Sammy," he chuckled as Spencer snapped the picture.

Gibby charged through the door a few seconds later, looking confused as ever. "Did I miss the picture yet?"

"Just by a minute, Gib. But we can take another one," Freddie suggested.

"Just one more, since the battery is almost out," Spencer warned.

"Well, that means it's going to be extra special!" Carly squealed.

"Ready, one…two…three…SAY CHEESE!" Spencer shouted from behind the camera as the flash blinded the teenager's eyes. Sam looked around at the positions everyone was in after Spencer announced that he had the shot. Freddie was leaning into her, his hands around her waist, smiling down at her with his other hand around Gibby's shoulders. Gibby had lifted Carly and she threw her head back. One leg was in the air and the other in Gibby's arms, while Gibby held a smirk on his face.

"This is going to be the best summer of our lives!" Gibby shouted as the kids grabbed their things and left the Shay's apartment, heading towards the last time they had to step into Ridgeway ever again.

**Can't wait to see what everyone thought! Next chapter should be up between Monday and Wednesday! Thanks for reading (and hopefully reviewing)! I enjoy reading thought out reviews; they bring joy to my heart and appreciation cookies for all!**


	2. What did we DO?

**I've got family over from across the states that I haven't seen in years so I'm glad I'm posting this up right now because this is the only free time I'm going to have. The M-rated comes to play in the chapter (soon I know) but it's for a good reason. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the mentioned characters or similar objects in this chapter. **

Chapter 2 What did we do?

The drive to the beach was a long one. Sam sat behind the wheel of her yellow 2008 Jeep Wrangler, drumming her fingers to the beat of the music playing through the speakers. Carly sat next to her, shifting her attention between her Android and the GPS. Sam glanced through her rear view mirror to look at the rest of her passengers. Behind her, Melanie was skimming through her recently bought textbook, Freddie was glued to his PearPhone and Gibby had dozed off on Freddie's shoulder.

"Carls, don't sweat it. I'm sure he'll text you back. If he doesn't, then you'll just see him when we get to the party," Sam comforted her best friend.

Carly scoffed. "I'm sure he will. I just don't understand why he even wants to talk things through this late after our break-up."

"You know what? Be glad you're one of the single ladies! You can party it up all you want and not have to worry about Jordan anymore," Sam joked.

Carly threw her head back with a hearty laugh. "I can't believe I dated that dumb ass jerk! All he ever wanted to do was make out with me and show me off! He wasn't even that bright. Remember when he would come over so I could only help him with his homework? I'm surprised he even graduated!"

"I'm surprised he got that far in school. Jordan was a big joke," Sam laughed along with Carly.

"I'm glad Spencer was able to convince Mrs. Benson to let us come out to this party for the weekend. I really need it," Carly sighed.

"Trust me, we all do… I can't believe we're all going our separate ways on Monday," Sam said slowly.

"Hmmm I know. Law School, here I come! Oh! The GPS is telling you to turn left here…and there's the parking lot," Carly pointed out.

"Finally! I was beginning to get bored of driving!" Sam cried out as she pulled into a spot on the empty lot. In the empty lot, the girls noticed it was littered with miscellaneous items. They could also see, from their seats in Sam's car, clumps of teenagers near the edge of the water moving around. Sam switched the ignition off and screamed, "WE'RE HERE!" Grinning, she slipped her sunglasses on her nose and unbuckled her seatbelt.

Freddie shifted his shoulder to awaken Gibby from his sleep. The girls could hear Gibby mutter a string of incoherent words but opened his eyes, none the less. Melanie glanced up from her Computer Forensics textbook and smiled. Freddie's eyes shifted from the beach back to his phone.

Gibby jumped out of the Jeep and stretched. Smirking, he threw off his shirt and jogged his way towards the girls playing volleyball in their bikinis crying out, "I see hot babes!" Sam and Carly laughed at their peculiar friend. Carly had taken her tank top off, folded it and left it on the passenger seat. She began to walk away in her jean shorts, purple bikini top and purple flip flops. Melanie had done the same in her striped red and black bikini top, jean shorts and black flip flops, and walked in step with Carly. They walked towards the volleyball game, laughing along the way. Sam watched them and sighed. She questioned how the two of them could be friends so easily when Carly knew the history between Sam and Melanie. Sam moved to lift her t-shirt when a soft hand stopped her.

Freddie had watched his best friends leave the car just as quickly as they had parked. His fascination with how nonchalant the girls were had him questioning how much the girls even noticed him in their presence. There were subtle glances he noticed from a certain blond every so often that let his imagination roam on the idea of actually being acknowledged, even after their break-up. He had put his phone away and left the car when Sam began to undress. Sam had not even grasped that Freddie was still in her presence.

Sam glanced at the hand that had stopped her from lifting her t-shirt. Her eyes moved upwards, landing on the quirky brown eyes that smiled back at her. In a swift movement, Freddie pinned Sam against the car.

Breathing into her neck, he whispered, "Let me help you out, Princess Puckett." He flashed her one of his dazzling smiles.

Sam smirked, "I bet you were waiting all day to ask me that, Benson."

"You're damn right," He grinned. Sam loosened up and let Freddie lift the striped t-shirt off of her body, exposing the pink and white polka-dotted bikini top while he threw it carelessly in the driver's seat. Sam watched his brown eyes fixate on her moving breasts, moving with each breath she took. "Carly's graduating present, I presume?"

"Duh," she giggled.

"Fuck," He muttered, taking a step back and running a hand through his hair. He took a good look at her; Sam's face was flushed, her eyes sparkled mischievously as Freddie's hand formed a tight fist with tension. Sam smirked, twirling for him in her jean shorts and bikini top. Freddie watched the swell of her breast rise and fall with every breath she took; her bikini top moving ever so slightly.

Sam approached him, tapping a finger on his chest. "Bet you want to see the bottom half, right?" she teased.

"Hmmm," he choked.

Sam laughed, "Well you're out of luck, Fredlump. I'm not taking these shorts off."

He grew closer to her, burying his face in the crook of her neck and slipped his arms around her waist. "I bet you'd look gorgeous, Sammy."

Sam giggled in his ear. Playfully, she pushed him aside and jogged towards the volleyball game. "Coming, Benson?" she called back. It took a couple of seconds, but he shook his head in amusement and began to jog after the blonde. Sam smiled as she heard the sound of his footsteps come closer and closer to her as she approached the ongoing game. Finally, reaching Carly, Sam watched her chatting up with a guy who was her usual type; tall, slim, brunette and big brown eyes. Sam tapped Carly on the shoulder. Carly turned with one of her usual 'what do you want' smiles directed towards Sam.

"Yes, Sam?" Carly said through gritted teeth.

"I wanted to thank you for my present," Sam grinned at her. She watched as a huge smile inched across Carly's once annoyed face.

"OH Sam I am so glad you finally appreciate it!" Carly squealed. Sam felt heavy steps stop abruptly behind her, pushing some sand in her flip flops. She could feel the hesitation radiating from his body.

Smiling at Carly, Sam began to jog away again, this time towards the water, "You wanted to see the rest? Keep up Benson!"

Sam heard him laugh close behind her. She was at the water's edge when she felt the sand leave the bottom of her feet. Her flip flops floated among the foam as she shrieked. His arms wrapped around her bare waist as he pulled their bodies closer. He rested his chin on her shoulder, grinning widely. "Got you."

Sam laughed, "Too bad you won't ever see the rest of my bathing suit."

"I know," Freddie paused. With a long sigh, he spoke slowly, "I just, I just missed this…this cat and mouse game."

"Well, you've been busy with my sister and Carly all summer long, not my fault," Sam shrugged her shoulders.

"That's because you've so graciously ignored my comments."

"You haven't said anything interesting enough for me to comment on."

"You're one of a kind, you know that Princess Puckett?"

"Not really, I'm come in a set of two."

Sam felt the low rumble emitting from his chest as he laughed. His laugh always made her smile. He put her down and pushed her into an incoming wave. The water soaked through her shorts and she groaned, "MOTHER FUCKER!" He continued to laugh. Stomping away from him, she made her way towards a couple of coolers near the empty lifeguard post.

OXOXOXOXOXOX

The sun was starting to set and Sam had a couple of beers since the episode down by the water with Freddie. She could see Wendy making a fire with Brad a couple of yards away while couples made out in various areas. Groaning loudly, Sam took another swig of her newly acquired beer. The sense of a presence behind her made itself known as they grunted in disapproval.

A pair of feet perched next to her as they nestled in the sand. Sam turned and sneered at her mirror image. Melanie frowned at her. "Sam, is this what you've done all day?"

"So what if I have?" Sam growled.

"Please tell me you've socialized with other people besides Freddie." Sam gave her a side glance. "Oh yeah, I saw that. You guys looked so cute down there, I just had to take a picture!"

Sam gasped, horrified. "MEL! YOU TOOK A PICTURE?!"

Sam watched her twin laugh. "Of course I did! What kind of sister would I be if I didn't?"

"What'd you take it on? Your phone?"

"I'm not telling you! You'll just find it and delete it!"

"Fine, don't tell me. I will find out sooner or later."

Sam watched as Melanie threw on her tank top, despite there being no wind. There was actually warmth coming from the fire. It seemed odd. "You forget, Sam, I am also a Puckett."

Sam watched her replica get up and walk towards a couple of boys and sit between them. Melanie giggled and lightly touched each of their shoulders as they all swooned. Sam could see Carly making out with the same boy she was eyeing earlier and that's when Sam saw him. Freddie smirked at her from a few steps away and sat where Melanie had previously huddled. She noticed how he had also shed his t-shirt and sported only his blue assorted swim trunks and the muscles that senior year had so graciously given him from weight lifting.

Sam finished her beer and threw it aside. She watched him grab a half empty beer and take a heavy gulp. Sam smirked. She knew she was the main reason he had started drinking. "Enjoy that beer, Fredhead?" Swallowing his beer, he glanced at her. About five empty beer bottles had now piled up next to Sam throughout the day while she tried to figure out the complex expression he gave her.

After finishing his drink, he finally spoke. He gave her a sort of puppy dog look. "I miss you Sammy."

"I-I don't think you know what you're saying Benson. How many beers have you had?" Sam stated, stunned. She wanted to inch away, but her body insisted on getting closer to him. She glanced at her half dry jean shorts next to her while she pulled her bare knees up to her chest.

He lazily eyed her from her knees to her hips and back to her eyes. His eyes looked hungrily at her as he growled from the bottom of his throat. "I don't know, maybe three?"

"Benson, we all know you can't hold your emotions very well when you drink," Sam stifled her laughter as he swooned a bit to the left.

She threw an arm over his shoulder to steady him as he grunted. "I'm fine, Sam."

"Sure you are." She laughed in his ear as he leaned into her.

"I'm serious, though. I missed you…a lot." His face had inched towards hers without her knowledge. Time lapsed as the alcohol kicked in and his lips were seconds away from hers. She gasped in surprise when he firmly pressed his lips against hers. She moaned and pushed his face closer to hers with her fingers brushing his hair. She could feel his growl echo from his throat. His kisses were erratic as time lapsed again and Sam felt herself straddling his thighs. His hands felt hot against her cool skin and she felt the nostalgic rush from his actions. She ground her hips against his as his lips slipped south onto her neck.

"Sam…fuck," he growled against her neck. Sam grinned as she shifted her body around his growing erection and pressed down, harder than before. She moaned loudly as he scraped his teeth against her neck. Freddie gripped his hands tightly around her thighs. "Let's get out of here…NOW," he demanded heavily.

Sam smirked at him. She shoved him and he landed on his back, softly against the sand. Freddie was stunned but shook his head with a smile. Sam pressed her body against his and ran her hand from his forehead through his hair and to the back. Chuckling, she stood up, her body still covered by her bikini. She gripped his hand as they clumsily ran towards Sam's car, laughing and stumbling along the sand.

When they reached the easily seen Jeep, Freddie slammed Sam against the back door, nibbling on her ear, eliciting a gasp from the surprised blonde. "Freddie…wait…" Sam gasped.

"What?" He groaned. Sam stumbled with opening the door and pushed him inside the back seat. Smirking at him, she shut the door behind her and straddled him once again. Freddie rolled his eyes with a grin. "You look beautiful in the evening sun, Sammy."

"Shut up, Freddie," Sam whispered against his skin as she made her way up his neck with her lips, stopping when she reached his ear. Gripping it between her teeth she felt his heavy hand run up her back and towards the tied knot from her bikini top. He tugged it teasingly while she made her way back down his neck. "Do it, I dare you," she whispered. Sam felt his hands loosen the knot, the front of her bathing suit dropping in result. She watching, leaning back as his grin grew wider.

"I bet I'm the only one to ever see your tits," he teased.

Sam had been staring down his lap from her seat. Looking back up, she spoke smoothly, "And here I thought only douche bags called boobs 'tits'. But I'm positive I've been the first and only girl to see Freddie jr." A bright blush crept from his ears and spread across his cheeks. "I'd like to keep it that way," she said, her breath hot against his ear. She watched his chocolate brown eyes close as he smacked her ass. Sam squeaked in surprise while he chuckled. She fisted his brown locks at the back of his skull and lifted his face to meet her deep blue eyes, his hands gripping tightly around her ass. He pressed his hands tighter and lifted her closer to his face. She pressed her lips hotly against his and felt the familiar butterflies soar like the wind in her stomach. A groan escaped her lips as he pressed harder against her.

Sam felt the slick of excitement starting to drip down her thighs. Freddie was aware of the situation; Sam could feel how aroused he was. She slipped her hands south from his chest and slowly down each muscle, memorizing them. When she reached her destination, she began to untie the knot of his swim trunks. She made sure to do it as slowly as she could. He moaned angrily and grabbed one of her free breasts with his hand. She involuntarily arched her back and moaned, "Shit."

"You're one to talk," he breathed. Sam giggled and grabbed the hardened member, freeing it from its painful constraints. She ran her hands across the tip and began to slowly pump. "You're not allowed to toy with me like this. Get on now or I'll make you," Freddie grunted between each pump.

Smirking at him, she lifted her ass up, slipped out of her bikini bottom and positioning the hardened member against her opening and fell down hard. She moaned loudly. He grabbed her waist tightly with his hands, helping her bounce securely on his aching cock. Her back was arched as she tried not to hit her head on the back of the driver's seat. Both of their moans increased with each thrust while he watched her bounce in his lap. He then grabbed a nipple between his teeth and nibbled it roughly. Her nails made crescent moons on his tan shoulders blades. He tightened his grip on her waist when he felt her getting closer to her climax. He flipped them so he could loomed over her as she lay across the back seat. She met him with each thrust while he lifted one of her legs, causing her to hook it around his shoulder. The different angle had Sam screaming from the back seat.

"Freddie, I'm…I'm going…to…cum…ah," She choked while riding her climax. He thrust into her a couple more times until he finally came as well. His breathing irregular as he panted against her skin. He smiled at her, kissing her lips. She pulled him closer as they both smiled into the kiss. He moved to let Sam lay on top of him while he ran his hands through her damp, sweaty hair. Her face was pressed against his chest, feeling each rise and fall of his now steady breaths. She heard him mumble something incoherent before passing out.

OXOXOXOXOX

"Sam…Sam…Sam…What the fuck is that?" Freddie groaned. Sam felt the rumble of his voice in her ear as she heard the distant familiar phone ring. Her hand stumbled around the floor of the Jeep until she felt the vibration of the source. Groggily, she read the caller ID: Carly Shay.

"Shit," she muttered. Quickly sitting up, the realization hit her: she was naked; her head pounding and a half naked Freddie was laying down on the backseat beside her, with his member hanging out of his swim trunks in full glory. This was the site she awoke to. Freddie seemed as stunned as Sam the longer he blinked to regain his eye sight.

Sliding into the front seat, she answered her phone, trying to sound as awake as possible, "Hello?"

"SAM! WHERE ARE YOU? MELANIE AND I HAVE SEARCHED THE ENTIRE BEACH FOR YOU! GIBBY'S OUT LOOKING FOR FREDDIE AND ALL I'VE FOUND ARE YOUR SHORTS!" Carly's voice screamed from the other end of the line.

"Well, good morning to you too, Carls. Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm sure Freddie is too. I'll find him and meet you at the life guard's post in ten minutes," Sam spoke as calmly as she could.

"Are you sure? I can come find you!"

"NO! I mean, I probably look too horrible for any human to see me right now. I'll just meet you over there."

"Okay, Bye," Carly said slowly. Sam could hear Carly's voice waver in doubt from Sam's unconvincing argument. Sam clicked to end the phone call and tried to not look at Freddie. The events of last night flooded back into her mind; the main one was the feeling of having sex in the back seat. Sam stretched her arm to the driver's seat, where her bikini top had flown to, pulled up her crumpled bottoms and threw her striped t-shirt over it. After making sure she was decent enough with the help of the mirrors, she glanced back at Freddie. He had composed himself and tried to gain control of his tousled hair. Sam shook her head with a smile and leaned over between the front and passenger's seats to try and help him out.

"Thanks," he muttered, their eyes never meeting.

"No problem," she answered dryly. Sam racked her brain to remember if they had used any type of contraception the night before but realized her thoughts were too foggy to recall any specific details. They exited the car and walked side by side.

"Sam, we should talk about what happened last night before we meet with Carly," he spoke directly at her. His fingers wrapped around her wrist, too afraid to hold her hand.

"You know what I think we should discuss, Benson? The story we're going to pitch to the rest, because according to the evidence, we didn't do anything last night that was regrettable," she told him.

A smirk crept on his lips by the time he found words to answer, "I'm pretty sure you passed out in the back of your car looking for something in a drunken haze."

"And you tripped in a sand dune, climbing out of it only to pass out from the amount of beers you had earlier. I found you a couple of yards away from my Jeep," she grinned. He threw an arm around her but Sam directed her gaze at the sand, not wanting to meet his eyes. He lifted her chin with his index finger and thumb and smiled. She pressed her lips lightly against his and leaned away. "Come on, Freddie; let's go meet Carly before she freaks out even more." They separated and walked the rest of the way in silence.

_"Why are you getting involved with him now? You know he's leaving for Texas in two days. You're setting yourself up for failure,"_ Sam fought with her conscious. It was true, though. Freddie was leaving and there wasn't anything Sam or anyone could say or do to stop him. He had his future all planned out for him as soon as he left Seattle. _"Yeah, but you're not that helpless Puckett anymore, either. Be proud that you've been accepted into a culinary school in California where both you and Melanie have a full scholarship. And with the money you saved up from that summer job and what Melanie had put side, we can afford an apartment together,"_ Sam reinstated in her mind. Carly had decided to stay in Seattle to pursue the law school Spencer had so willingly given up. They all had their own paths they've been dreaming of pursuing but Sam didn't want to let go just yet.

Coming out of her head, Sam could see Carly waving at them from a few yards away. Melanie looked relieved as she ran towards them. Gibby had just arrived, frantically trying to explain how he hadn't found Freddie only to have Carly turn him around. He smiled, seeing the couple from afar. Melanie stopped when she stood in front of her twin and threw her arms around Sam's shoulders, squeezing her tightly. Sam laughed and hugged her back. Carly and Gibby caught up with the three with a smile across their faces.

"Glad to see you both in one piece," Carly joked.

Sam laughed, "Yeah, well, dragging Benson along wasn't easy." The group laughed but there was a gnawing feeling that Sam felt at the pit of her stomach, telling her that she was forgetting a very important detail.

**I honestly don't write a lot of smut so I'm trying to make it flow as best I can . I would appreciate feedback about that. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I should have the next one up around this time next week! **


	3. Life Choices

**I wanted to put things into my own hands after the terrible day I've had. Seriously, this is mostly character development because of the amount of pregnancy fics there are but I haven't read any of them. Hopefully I haven't stolen any other author's works but when I read a certain type of fic, it gets in my head for days and even if I want to write something in the same category, I feel as if I would somehow plagiarize someone else's writing. So call me cliche for this category but I have tried my hardest not to plagiarize anyone. That being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing but my own imagination that has been creating this characterization for a long time now.**

Chapter 3 Life Choices

***Five Years Later***

"Sam, did you pay the apartment yet?" Melanie called from the kitchen table. Sam shifted around the kitchen, staring blankly at the unopened bills on the counter. Her eyes shifted towards the window and glanced at the beach filled with bright colors across the horizon as the water lapped the bright sand.

Grabbing her plate with half a sandwich, Sam turned and dropped it on the kitchen table next to Melanie. "It was done yesterday afternoon on my way home with Charlie and Topher." Sam pulled out a chair and sat down next to Melanie.

Melanie had her books spread across the table, making little room for the two small plates; Melanie's plate only contained with a single bitten bagel. Hastily scribbling in a notebook, Melanie shut the textbooks and looked at her twin sister. "Cool."

Sam, finishing her lunch, watched as her replica rose from the table, making the chair shriek across the wooden floor, and packs an empty backpack next to the door. "Are you going to class?" Sam asked, raising to empting the table of whatever was left of lunch.

Running into the kitchen to grab her wallet, Melanie stopped at the counter topped with unopened bills. Separating the sea of white envelopes, her eye caught a slightly crinkled pink envelope that had been ripped open. Seeing the address, Melanie groaned with frustration. Turning on her heels, she was quick to approach Sam. "When were you going to tell me that Carly had sent the invitations to her wedding?"

Sam refused to make eye contact with Melanie and busied herself with washing the dishes. "SAM! WHEN WERE YOU PLANNING ON TELLING ME?" Melanie slammed the envelope on the counter, making Sam cringe.

Sam sighed and dried her hands on her tattered t-shirt. "I wasn't going to tell you, okay? I don't want to go. I don't think it's wise to go, Melanie."

Melanie's stare softened. "Sam…this is your best friend's wedding…"

Sam grumbled, "It's not because of Carly…it's…look I just don't want to face him after five years of avoiding him!"

"You're ridiculous. It's time you two spoke to each other. Charlie and Topher will-"

"Leave them out of this. I refuse to have him know. I had my reasons to have them alone and not tell him."

"Reasons you never shared with me…Sam, I'm your sister and yet you never told me why you didn't want Freddie to know he had twins."

"I…I didn't want to ruin his future, okay? I knew that what he wanted to do would take longer and more focus than becoming a chef. Besides, we're doing perfectly fine without him!" Sam glared.

"It's still Carly's big day. I don't think you want to miss being the maid of honor. She would kill you," Melanie chuckled. Shoving a hand in her bag, she pulled out a small square box. Opening it, Melanie pulled out a thumbtack and placed the invitation next to the calendar in the kitchen, circling the date with a red sharpie from her bag as well. "There. Now we won't forget." Melanie turned to face Sam and tried to give her a supporting smile.

"Look," Melanie began," I'm not going to make you go. Just think of Charlie, Topher and Carly. What would they want? Don't you want to see how old Spencer looks? Or how cool his sculptures look in person instead of pictures on SplashFace?"

Sam groaned. "I'll think about it."

Melanie playfully pushed Sam's shoulder. "That's my Sammy." Sam laughed at her twin and shoved her back.

"Don't call me that," Sam chuckled.

"Whatever you say… Sammy." Melanie laughed evilly as she grabbed her bag and swiftly stepped to the side as Sam leaned over to shove her once again.

Jumping to the other side of the counter, Melanie smiled. "I'll be home later, I'm heading off to my Chemistry lab and I'm running late now."

Sam turned back to the dishes with a smile. "What time do you have to be there?"

"Uh…one…" Melanie said slowly.

"It's twelve forty-five…" Sam spoke clearly as she checked the clock.

"WHAT?! FUUUUUCK!" Melanie sprinted to her room and came out with shoes in her hand and backpack slung over her shoulder. Slamming the door closed, Sam rolled her eyes. On cue, the Master bedroom door opened from the hallway, followed by light footsteps.

"Shit." Sam cursed under her breath as the footsteps approached.

"MOOOOOMMMYYYYY!" Dropping the dishes back in the soapy water and drying her hands on her shirt once again, Sam turned on her heels to smile at the small sleepy girl at the entrance of the kitchen.

"Charlie, what is it?" Sam spoke softly.

"I woke up from my nap and I can't find Wombi," Charlie sniffed. She rubbed her tired deep blue eyes with the back of her small hand. Sam picked her up, brushing her golden brown curls over her shoulders as she made her way back to the master room shared.

Charlie and Topher went to morning pre-school at the neighborhood elementary school. Every day at precisely twelve, Sam stood outside the school and waited patiently for them to be dismissed. The trio would walk home to their usual schedule of eat lunch and take a nap with Charlie's stuffed Giraffe, Wombi, and Topher's stuffed Penguin, Louis.

Getting on her knees, Sam crawled under the small bottom bunk bed that was pushed against the wall opposite of her Queen sized bed. Groping blindly, Sam felt something soft and furry. Pulling it, she dusted the giraffe and smiled at Charlie.

Charlie instantly brightened and squeezed the giraffe. "WOMBI!"

Sam smiled. Glancing at the top bunk, she made sure the younger boy was asleep. "Great. Now you have Wombi, you can take your nap."

Charlie looked up the elder mom. "But Mommy, me and Wombi aren't tired anymore. We want Fat Cakes!"

Sam sighed. "Charlene…you know the rule about Fat Cakes."

"No Fat Cakes unless Alannah is here," Charlie sulked.

"Good. Now get in your bed and let's go back to sleep. When you wake up, Alannah will be here and you can have one Fat Cake," Sam smiled.

"Only if you get in bed with me!" Charlie jumped gleefully.

Sam brushed her long blonde curls back and sighed. Swallowing her ego she nodded and Charlie squealed. Picking up the small girl, Sam laid Charlie beside herself and the wall. Charlie curled up to her mom, gripping onto her stuffed Giraffe. Sam pulled the small Disney blanket over both of them.

"Story!" Demanded a muffled voice from under the blanket; Sam sighed but smiled.

"Which one: Princess Charlie Saves the Kingdom or Princess Charlie Meets the King?" Sam spoke softly.

Charlie began to think for a bit. "I want Princess Charlie Meets the King!"

"Are you ready?" Sam asked the small girl. Charlie nodded in glee and nestled into the small bed. "Okay here we go:

"Once there was a kingdom unlike all the kingdoms. There was no King, only a Queen. The Queen had a daughter named Charlene. The kingdom adored her and called her Princess Charlie. Princess Charlie loved to go on fun adventures. Today, the Queen had to work all day in the castle and Princess Charlie wanted to go passed the castle walls and into the forest to play. While everyone helped the Queen work, Princess Charlie snuck out through her secret passageway and out into the forests of wonders. There she met all her friends. Her best friend, Wombi the Giraffe, was there waiting for her by the creek where he waits for her every day.

"Today, he was there with a boy. Princess Charlie had seen this boy around the kingdom before. He was always causing trouble where ever he went. The boy turned and gave Princess Charlie a sneer. With a hand, he pushed Wombi into the creek and laughed. Princess Charlie began to scream with fear. She watched as Wombi sat confused in the creek. The boy laughed and laughed. He began to yell at Princess Charlie for not having a dad. Now, Princess Charlie had never asked the Queen why she never had a father.

"Princess Charlie helped Wombi and turned to the boy. She calmly talked to him about how Mommy's are better. The boy left angry and stomping away. Princess Charlie sat down with Wombi and began to play happily after the boy left. When she said goodbye to Wombi, she made her way through her secret passage and into her room. As soon as she made it into the room, the door opened. The Queen stood there, happy to see Princess Charlie, for she was worried something bad had happened to her. The Queen said someone important had come to visit her and she wanted the Princess to meet him.

"The Queen pulled the small princess down long corridors of the castle until they arrived at the throne room. There a tall man stood near the Queens throne with a soft smile. The Queen introduced him as the old King who had disappeared. He had messy brown hair and deep brown eyes. He bore the same nose as the Princess and the same crinkle in the corner of his eyes. The Princess ran up to him as he held his arms out for her. He told her that he found them when his nephew had gone missing earlier that day and followed him to the forest. There he hid as he watched the boy socialize with the princess and followed the trees to the wall of the castle and found the main entrance. The Queen and the princess were now a happy family and no one made fun of the princess without a dad again." Sam finished. Charlie's breathe evened. The grip on the giraffe had loosened as her body had relaxed into the bed.

Sam slipped out from under the covers. She reached on her toes to brush back some stray brunet locks from the young boy's sleeping face and clicked the door closed silently behind her. She went through the next three hours in her thoughts, mindlessly doing her chores. Every time she told Charlie or Topher a story to fall asleep, Freddie would stay in her head like a nasty bug. Sam hated to remember the times she had with him growing up, the good and bad. He always stayed there, even when she didn't want him.

The loud echoing knock woke her from her zombie state. She realized that she had been sitting in front of the television with it off. The reflection of her sad self-bore back at her in the darkness. Rising from her seat, she went to unlock the chain from the door and slap on a smile.

A heaving, slim girl stood there, smiling back. She was tall, with glowing features against her fair skin as the long, flowing brown hair fell against her shoulder in a fish tail braid. Glittering brown eyes stared back in glee with the full lips accentuating the creases against her cheeks. Her black blazer sleeves were folded to her elbows and open to show the white blouse she wore over her knee-length black skirt; the usual uniform for the private schools in their neighborhood.

Next to her stood two small boys wearing the same uniform colors but elbow length fold white button-up shirts, black pants and loosened black ties. The taller, older one was tall and gawky. He smirked at Sam behind black glasses and messy, spiked brown hair. His dark gray eyes bore an expression of mischief. The smaller boy wore an innocent expression. His gray eyes smiled, while his short brown curly hair spewed everywhere.

"Sorry we're late. I had to stay after for a bit because Ryder's teacher wanted a word with me," the girl spoke as Sam let the kids in. The girl shot a look at the older boy as he smirked at her.

Ryder, the older boy, scoffed at his sister. "You make it sound like what I did was a crime, Alannah."

"You pushed a kid down the slide, Ryder!" Alannah said exasperated.

Sam sighed. "Alannah, you know Charlie and Topher are going to wake up if you keep raising your voice. Now you know the rules. I'm going to get changed into my uniform and be right out. Melanie should be home by six and you guys can stay here until your mom and I come home from work later tonight at eleven."

"Liam, go sit at the table with Ryder and start your homework," Alannah stated as Sam made her way to change. The three kids were settled in by the time Sam was out the door in her usual khaki pants, white blouse, and navy sweater in her arms; on her way towards her job as a chef at P.F. Wang's.

OoOoOoOoOo

Sam's feet ached as she crossed the street on her way home. The streets were lit by the streetlights as cars drove by casually. Sam walked side by side with Alannah's mother, Irene. Irene was a thirty year old who was an old soul. She was instant friends with Sam when she started working at P.F. Wang's as a waitress while Sam worked her way through college with twins; their feet hitting the concrete in a steady rhythm.

"Sam…there's something wrong," Irene spoke softly behind the brooding blond. Irene was the same height as Sam. Alannah looked exactly like her mother, slim, long, and beautiful. They had the same gentle features in body language and facial expressions.

Sam sighed. "Nothing's wrong, Irene. What gave you that impression?"

"Alannah texted a picture of the invitation for Carly's wedding. I texted Melanie about it and she says you're not going. I can tell it's been on your mind all day because you had to redo an order earlier and you never mess up," Irene pointed out.

"No, I'm not going. I don't want to see him. I don't want him to take Charlie and Topher away from me. If he sees her, he's going to guess correctly that he's the father and he's going to want to be in their life. I don't think I'm ready to share them with anyone," Sam spoke softly, her hands pinching the navy sweater she wore.

"Sam…I understand what you're saying but don't you think he deserves the right to know? He's already missed the first five years with them, their first day of school, what else is he going to miss in their life?" Irene said. The girls started climbing the outside stairs to their apartment building.

"Irene…I just don't know what to do. I'll send your kids home with Melanie in a few minutes," Sam spoke to Irene with an uncertainty in her wavering voice.

When Sam opened the door to her apartment, sleeping bodies littered her couch. Melanie sat at the kitchen table, open textbooks across the entire top. Alannah rose from her spot on the floor next to her sleeping brothers and towards Sam; closing the book the younger girl held across her lap.

"Charlie and Topher went to bed on time and we went to the beach for a bit," Alannah reported to Sam. Sam smiled and thanked her as Alannah proceeded to get her sleeping brothers to leave the apartment and towards the stairs to go to their own.

Sam slouched on the couch as Melanie closed the door. Shuffling behind her, Melanie approached Sam with a paper in her hand. "Sam, I think you should have this."

Sam glanced at Melanie's hand and gasped. She gave a loud inhale and choked down sudden, heavy tears. In Melanie's hand was the most memorable thing from Sam's past. It was the picture Melanie had mocked Sam with that was taken the last summer the gang had actually enjoyed ever since the Puckett's move to California. It was the summer and the same day Freddie and Sam were unofficially together. It was the last day they held an intimate moment. It was the picture of the couple when Freddie had lifted Sam at the shore of the beach at Wendy's party. There was a glint in both of their eyes and a happiness that they held that was locked forever in the picture. Sam dropped the picture and threw herself on her twin. Emotions charged through Sam's body as her body shook with each heavy intake of breath. After a few more sobs, Sam's breathing evened and she sat back from Melanie.

"Thanks," Sam whispered hoarsely.

"I thought you might enjoy seeing a fond memory after so long," Melanie smiled.

They stayed in an embrace for a little while, as Sam fell into her memories.

_*Flashback*_

_ "Dork! That's my piece of bacon!" Sam screamed across the table, leaning over her plate full of Thanksgiving goodies. She was glad to be home from California for two weeks. Sam was currently sitting across the table, facing Freddie. Since their rendezvous before he left for Texas, they had been playfully flirting the entire time they were together. _

_ "Too bad, Princess Puckett," She watched him smirk and taking a chunk out of the last strip of bacon between them. She growled and hmph-ed at him. _

_ Sam heard Carly laugh next to her as she watched the pair in amusement. Sam heard Carly shift her weight in the seat and watched as Carly faced her from the corner of her eye. Turning her head, Sam watched as Carly spoke, "You still haven't touched your Turkey, Sam. Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Carly put a hand to Sam forehead as she felt her ears burn. _

_ "Um…yeah…totally fine…really Carly…I had some, um, food earlier and I'm not as hungry as I was. I just got over the flu last week, remember?" Sam mentioned. She felt all eyes on her and her plate as she came up with some excuse off the top of her head. It was true that Sam had been feeling a bit sick for the past couple of weeks but Sam was convinced it was just a bug._

_ "Oh, in that case, let me take your plate and you can go upstairs. I hope you feel a bit better." Carly smiled at her as she took Sam's plate and put it in the kitchen. Sam rose from her seat and made her way to the stairs. The entire time she climbed the stairs, she had the urge to see her dinner again. But by the time she reached the guest room, she was dizzy. Lying down, Sam felt time pass slowly until the door creaked open and she cracked her eyes open. Sam watched Freddie grimace a smile as she lay on the bed, realizing how much colder the room had gotten. Time lapsed and Freddie was now standing next to her bed, raising the covers and slipping in next to her. _

_ Sam snuggled up to his side as he threw an arm around her cold body and covered them with the blanket. She moved her head onto his chest and felt his body's rise and fall with every breath he took. They lay like that for some time. She felt him shift under her and a grunt escaped his lips, making his chest grumble. _

_ She put a hand on his chest and looked up, "What's up?"_

_ "Are you keeping something from me?" He asked, staring straight into her eyes. _

_ Sam was baffled. "Wha-what are you talking about, Freddie?"_

_ "Earlier during dinner, you said you had just gotten over the flu but you've been a bit off. You think no one's watching, but I notice the slight change in mood when you're alone, Sam. What's going on?" He asked her sure of himself that he had all the facts right. _

_ Sam sighed. She didn't want to tell him the truth. Not even Carly knew. She was sure as fuck she was not going to tell him now. Smiling at him, she reached up and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine." _

_ She felt his body relax under her. His hand began to brush her hair away from her face and she hummed. "But you would tell me if something was wrong, right?"_

_ She giggled at his thoughts. "Of course; you're my best friend." _

_ "Because you're my princess and I can't stand it if something happened to you." Sam felt his chest vibrate as he spoke. She leaned up and pressed her lips lightly on his. _

_*End Flashback*_

"What was that, Sam?" Melanie pushed Sam to repeat.

"I want to go back to Seattle…I want Freddie to meet Charlie and Topher…I want to be happy again…I just want to see him again."

**I introduced Melanie into the story last chapter and I really see her making a difference in Sam's life out of high school. They're still technically sisters so it just seems like the best logical option to help Sam out in a situation like the one she got herself in than any one else. Well, next chapter has some familiar characters! THE DRAMA IN THE NEXT EPISODE! and the denial continues. I've got it mostly typed, fleshing out the minor details. Hope you guys liked it! As always, leave a thought out review, those are the ones that I enjoy the most but even a quick one would be great as well. MORAL SUPPORT PEOPLE! Love ya'll!**


	4. Crossing State Borders and Lives

**And I've got this chapter up before my usual MONDAY! Give me props! Anyway this is the chapter where two very important people come back into Sam's life...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my own characters. **

Chapter 4 Crossing State Boarders and Lives

Sam was utterly exhausted. She had just finished a double shift at P.F. Wangs and was now on her way home to pack her things for the plane ride in a couple of hours back to Seattle. Sam hadn't been able to concentrate throughout the entire week, especially today. Climbing the final stairs and opening the door, Sam turned to find Charlie asleep on her pink suitcase near the couch and Topher coloring on the carpet next to his own orange suitcase. Melanie stepped out of the hallway with a blanket in her arms and smiled at Sam.

"She just fell asleep. She thought she could make it until you came home," Melanie chuckled.

Sam smiled softly at the twins; Charlene Olivia Benson and Christopher Levi Benson. It was incredible how much they looked alike. Sometimes, Topher would have a certain look towards Sam and all she could see was Freddie; from his wavy brown hair to his chocolate brown eyes. Charlie had more blonde in her curls than brown with blue eyes, resembling Sam by a fraction. Sam recalled the picture Melanie had recently retrieved for her, which she had refused to show the twins. She was afraid that once they arrived to Seattle, Topher would question Freddie's presence in the picture and who he was to Sam; Topher was quite the observer rather than speaker unlike Charlie.

Packing her things was more of a background objective Sam did for the next hour. Her thoughts screamed at her imperiously.

_*Flash Back*_

_ Sam glanced at her phone. March 20 11:45 p.m. her phone read. She grabbed it and opened her contacts list. Sliding precariously down the list, she stopped at a name; FREDWARD BENSON. Her thumb trembled over the name and with a twitch; his info covered her entire screen. The buttons read: CALL, TEXT, PICTURE MAIL, EMAIL. Clicking the HOME button, Sam threw her phone on her bed and began to get ready for bed. _

_ Slipping in to bed, she reread the text that she had received earlier that day._

_ FROM: CARLY SHAY_

_ HEEEY SAMMY! CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU, MELANIE, TOPHER, AND CHARLIE NEXT WEEK! I'M SUPER EXCITED TO FINALLY MEET MINI BENSONS IN PERSON! ANYWAY, I WAS SENDING YOU A TEXT THAT CONFIRMS THAT FREDDIE SAID HE IS COMING TO MY WEDDING. HOPE YOU DON'T FLAKE ON ME LAST MINUTE. YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND AND YOU ARE STRONGER THAN THIS. LOVE YOU AND CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU!_

_*End Flash Back*_

There was no turning back. Tonight was the night the four left to Seattle, somewhere Sam had no plans on ever returning to. Of course the only reason she would go back was for Carly. Carly meant the world to Sam, they were best friends.

She never realized that she had been finished packing until there was a knock on the door. Sam turned around, staring anxiously. Seeing that it was Melanie, Sam exhaled.

"Are you ready to go Sam? I've got Charlie and Topher's backpacks filled with things they can each do for their carry-on and I've got mine filled with snacks for us to munch on during the ride. I've already woken Charlie up and she's dressed in her pajamas with Wombi and Topher's got Louis," Melanie reported.

"Let me close my suitcase and we can head out of here," Sam smiled. Melanie nodded and left the room.

Sam couldn't believe she was doing this again. After 5 years of running away, she was coming back home. She hadn't spoken to her mother since she left. What would she think? What would Spencer say when she showed up to the Shay residence with children? Would they notice by the age? Sam's head buzzed with different questions, trying to talk her out of going. She couldn't turn around anymore. That opportunity had flown out the window once Sam called Carly accepting the invitation.

Sam sighed and zipped her suitcase close. Rolling it out, she grabbed a smaller suitcase she had packed earlier and picked up her keys from the kitchen table; locking the door behind her. "It's now or never," Sam thought as she pulled her belongings out of the building and towards her parked car.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOx

"Charlene Olivia, I told you to sit down," Sam scolded the young girl next to her. Sam sat on the aisle seat, while Charlie sat next to the window. Melanie sat a couple of rows behind them with Topher. Melanie sat with her headphones in her ears and a thick book open across her lap. Next to her sat Topher coloring in the same book he held earlier. Melanie quickly highlighted several passages in the book while keeping beat with her feet.

Sam heavily sighed as Charlie huffed in annoyance. "But Mommy, I want to see the pretty clouds! Look! That one looks like a bunny!" Charlie pointed, bouncing in her seat.

"I told you to sit down in your seat. Close the window. It's bothering the other passengers," Sam grumbled.

Charlie furrowed her brow and frowned. Grabbing her stuffed giraffe that had fallen off her lap, she crossed her small arms and hmph-ed. "You're no fun, mommy."

"I'm sorry, Charlie. Mommy's really tired," Sam reached towards her feet and pulled her bag to her lap. Charlie sat up straight once she saw the bag. Sam pulled out a thin book. "Here, why don't we get some reading done? You can impress your teacher when you get back to school and show her how much you've read!" Sam smiled.

Charlie's face lit up once she saw the book. It was her favorite book to read. She had read it many times with Sam and now that she was in school, she could read it by herself. Charlie nodded in glee and Sam handed her the book. Opening it across her lap, with her stuffed giraffe, Charlie held a concentrated expression while she read.

Sam sighed in relief. If there was one thing that could quiet down her daughter, it was reading a book. Sam knew there was no doubt Charlie was Freddie's daughter; she had inherited his love of literature. Laughing softly, Sam pulled a book out for herself and began to do some light reading, until she fell into a deep slumber.

_"Sam…I know what you've done," the deep voice growled. She could tell his voice had deepened since the last time she saw him. Those beautiful brown eyes she dreamed of every night pierced her soul. _

_ "Lies," she lashed out at him. He smirked at her, that once gentle, teasing smirk, glowing maliciously. _

_ She could feel it in her, her stomach pains. Grabbing her sides, she kneeled over, bending at the ache. Screams, she could hear glass shattering shrieks. Loosening her grip on her sides, she lifted a hand to see blood. She was bleeding. Raising her crouched body, she watched as the blood curled around her thighs and pooled at her feet. Violently, she thrashed around; looking for him again; anything that gave her some form of comfort. He was nowhere to be found, yet she could tell he was there. The feeling of something pushing out of her had her body laying, sweating, and panting. It sort of plopped out of her as she lay in her own pool of blood. _

_ She was on a white bed, clutching the sheets. He was looming over her, the same evil smirk plastered on his familiar face. "What are you doing to me?" She whispered._

_ "I know what you did…now it's time you faced the consequences," his voice dripped spite. Behind him, Charlie and Topher slept in Sam's bed, peacefully. Charlie wore a white satin dress and Topher wore a pearl like shirt and shorts. A bright angelic glow bounded from both small children's bodies._

_ She could feel herself screaming the kid's names. They both continued to sleep peacefully as he walked towards her. She tried to move, but her body was strapped tightly to the bed in constraints. She let out a blood curdling scream. _

Sam's eyes shot open; a sheen layer of sweat lingered on her forehead and chest. Her chest heaved from the nightmare. Quickly, she turned to face her daughter. Charlie had read quiet an amount of her book and had closed it, letting it rest on her lap as she hugged her stuffed giraffe and slept peacefully. Sam could feel her heart beat slow down at the picture of her daughter. The book Sam had been reading had fallen off her lap and slid under the passenger's seat ahead of her. Turning in her seat, she spotted Topher gleefully eating some gummy snacks Melanie had packed for them while watching a video on Melanie's phone.

"Passengers the light for the seatbelts has been activated. Please be prepared to face turbulence as we will be landing in about twenty minutes. Thank you," Sam heard, what she assumed to be, the Pilot's voice over the intercom.

She made sure Charlie's been still tightly set and rechecked hers as well.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOx

"Mommy, why do I have to change in the bathroom?" Charlie whined at Sam. They had landed a little while ago and Melanie had gone to catch the luggage with Topher while Sam had taken Charlie to the closest Women's bathroom to freshen up.

"Do you want Aunt Carly to see you in your PJ's or do you want her to see you dressed all pretty?" Sam asked the younger girl, while putting her hands on her hips.

Charlie pretended to think about it. Her eyes lit up brightly as she practically screamed out, "All pretty like Princess Charlie!"

Sam watched as Charlie giggled. Pulling out a purple pull over and long jeans, Sam helped Charlie out of her crinkled clothes and into something more proper for Seattle weather. Sam quickly brushed Charlie's hair, pulling it in two long braids down the small child's back, Charlie never complaining as Sam tugged at her tangled curls. Smiling, Sam unlatched the stall and let Charlie and herself out.

Charlie quickly bounced towards the full length mirror and smiled at reflection. Sam reached a hand out for her daughter, with the small backpack of things over her shoulder. Charlie ran over to Sam and the girls excited the spacious bathroom.

They quickly spotted Melanie and Topher across the tiled room with all three bags next to Melanie in a heap. Smiling, Sam noticed Melanie conversing with a tall, lean brunette and Topher standing near Melanie's legs. Tugging Charlie along a bit faster, Melanie spotted them over the brunette's shoulders and pointed towards them.

Sam watched as the brunette slowly turned with a bright smile. The girl squealed and ran towards them, Melanie laughed behind her. Charlie, stunned, let go of Sam's hand and gripped Sam's thigh. "Sam!" the brunette screamed.

Sam smiled wide, letting the brunette hug her fiercely. Sam returned the hug just as hard as she felt tears threaten to spill. Burying her face in the brunette's taller shoulder, Sam inhaled a sharp gasp holding the tears down.

The two girls separated with teary eyes. Sam watched the girl choke down her own sobs as she smiled big at her. "Carly, I missed you," Sam spoke through a cracking voice.

Carly gave a raspy laugh. Wiping her tears, she spoke roughly, "I thought I would never see my best friend again. Phone calls were not enough for me, Sam."

Sam laughed at her friend's words. "I've been busy, Carls."

Carly laughed at the statement. "Yeah, busy raising twins! I met little Topher here but where is the other one anyway?"

Melanie had reached the friends and Charlie had run over to her, clutching her legs as well. Sam glanced over Carly's shoulder and saw her daughter's unusual shy exterior. Carly turned and looked at Melanie's legs. Smiling, Carly took a step towards the small girl.

"Charlie, this is Aunt Carly," Sam spoke softly at the trembling girl.

Charlie loosened her grip on Melanie's thighs and extended her hand out. Carly took her small hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you, Charlie."

"Nice to meet you too, Aunt Carly," Charlie whispered. Carly softly laughed and put her hands on her hips. Charlie just stared, mesmerized, at Carly's clothing. Carly wore a blue and gray loose long sleeved cashmere button up that ended above her navel with dark ripped skinny jeans and black high tops converse; her long black curls in a high ponytail. "You're pretty, Aunt Carly," Charlie spoke quickly.

Sam and Carly had been discussing about how far the hotel was to Bushwell Plaza when Charlie had spoke up suddenly. It caught Carly off guard, pink dusting her cheeks. Kneeling down, Carly smiled shyly. "Thank you very much, Charlie. You're very beautiful yourself."

Charlie smiled shyly at Carly and thanked her. Extending her arm, Charlie quickly grabbed Carly's hand and smiled at the brunette. Topher had silently watched the females act and lifted his hand to hold onto his mother's. The girls and Topher began walking towards the parking lot; bags in tow.

"The hotel should only be a block away from the apartment. I'm positive I drove by it on my way here. I'll help you get settled in and Sam, you could help me retrieve the final things for the wedding," Carly bounced with glee.

Sam glanced down at her choice of clothing. She hadn't changed in the bathroom; Charlie being her main priority. Sam had on a pair of tight Yoga pants and a loose white Galaxy Wars t-shirt with an unzipped teal North face; her usual curls in a loose braid down her back and black boots adorning her warm feet. Melanie had worn a similar outfit but had worn a red hoodie with their University's mascot on the front and her hair was loose around her shoulders. Topher had insisted he wear his favorite long sleeved sky blue t-shirt and gray sweat pants. Sam had packed a sweater in Topher's backpack in case he was still chilly, even with his long sleeved shirt.

As they stepped outside of the warm airport, Charlie shuttered. "Brrr! Momma, it's a lot colder here than California!" Topher only grew closer to Sam's legs.

The older women laughed as they made their way towards Carly's car.

OxOxOxOxOxO

A couple of hours after they had settled in the hotel, Melanie, Charlie, and Topher went to spend a couple of hours at the Shay's apartment. Spencer was spending the day at Socko's and Carly's fiancé was working at the local emergency room. After Carly and Sam had finished all their errands, catching up on all the drama they hadn't been able to talk about over the phone, the girls returned to the Shay's in merriment. Melanie then walked back to the hotel with Topher, Charlie, and Sam for the night.

It went on like that for the next two days. Sam wondered why she had not come back sooner to visit her old friend when he arrived at the hotel that fateful afternoon.

The weather was trying, in vain, to become warmer, but Sam had decided safely on a pair of dark faded skinny jeans, a bright red graphic t-shirt and her old black leather jacket. Charlie and Topher were with Melanie in the room getting ready, but Sam had received a text from Carly that she needed her over for an emergency. Sam was tinkling with her Android as the elevator doors opened slowly. Not bothering to look up as she exited, she heard a familiar voice. Her ears perked at his voice.

"Circled on the enclosed envelope is your room key along with the number. If you need anything, please feel free to call us up front," The clerk's voice beamed.

"Thank-you very much," the deep voice was too familiar not to recognize in an instance. Sam had heard it most of her life, it called out to her through her dreams, and as she heard it, her heart ached. She was too afraid to look up from her phone, but she realized she was frozen at the entrance of the elevators. She could hear the wheels on his luggage creak and screech on the polished tiled floor. She could feel her heart pounding through her chest and thundering in her ears.

Slowly locking her phone, she glanced up. He was turning at the moment, looking down at the opened envelope. Quickly looking up to watch where he was walking, he saw her. She looked as surprised as he felt.

Sam quickly recognized the outfit he wore and smiled softly at him. He was in an old brown jacket, light blue polo and dark jeans. His hair was still in its usual neat manner but he had grown half a foot taller. His body was still in shape, she noticed.

They stood there, facing each other and taking it all in; not wanting to move. She took a step forward as she heard him whisper through a shaky voice, "Sam."

He took a step to meet her and thought against it as he rammed himself in her body, molding her. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and clutched tightly around her. She wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her face in his chest, taking in his scent. They stood there for a couple of seconds, not wanting the moment to end.

Sam suddenly remembered Charlie and Topher upstairs with Melanie. She pushed herself off of him with a frightened look. He looked down at her, startled at her sudden change of mood.

"Freddie…I have to go," Sam said quickly, taking a step back from him.

Freddie, confused, stared at her, "Why?"

Sam shook her head, "I'll see you later."

Stunned, Freddie blurted out, "Will I see you later? You have a knack of disappearing on me for years, Sammy."

Sam felt her ears burn, "Whatever." She turned on her heels and ran out of the lobby doors. She didn't stop until she had reached Bushwell Plaza and skipped up the stairs. Knocking ferociously on the door, Sam tried to catch her breath.

Carly opened the door, still in her overly large Men's blue long sleeve button up and small grey shorts. Her hair was in curlers and Carly looked frazzled. Sam ran through the door and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Sam…what's wrong?" Carly spoke quickly.

"You didn't tell me he was arriving today!" Sam shrieked.

"Sam calm down! Who came today?" Carly said frantically.

"Freddie! Freddie Fucking Benson is staying at the same hotel as me and the twins! When were you planning on telling me?!" Sam cried out, tears threatening to spill.

Carly intertwined her fingers in Sam's and tugged her towards the couch. Sitting Sam down, Carly went to the kitchen and grabbed two mugs of tea. Offering Sam the second one, Sam thankfully accepted and sipped, trying to control her emotions.

Carly sat down across from her, crossing her legs; Sam mirrored Carly on the couch. Sighing deeply, Carly started, "I knew you wouldn't want to come if I told you he would be staying at the same building as you. How much did you two stay in contact over the past four years?"

The door opened behind them as Charlie ran over to Sam. "Mommy, look at how Aunt Melanie did my hair! It looks like a mermaid's tail!"

Sam smiled at her daughter. "That looks beautiful, baby." Charlie smiled as she, Melanie, and Topher walked in the apartment, silently shutting the door behind them. Charlie continued to animatedly tell Sam how Aunt Melanie had done her hair while Topher sat patiently in the large single couch. Melanie had walked to the island and opened a few books and began to study. Carly watched as Charlie kept talking to Sam. Sam glanced over at her best friend and shook her head in disapproval with a frown on her lips. Carly sighed in defeat. Topher never missed a single glance the two friends shared.

**So a lot of people have been following this story but no reviews. I just want to thank those who have followed but I would love to hear from you all with your honest opinions! What don't you like, what you would like more off, what you loved! I'll see you all soon! **


	5. Night of the Bridesmaids

**It's Mondaaaay! Why are Mondays always the hardest? It's like I've been having bad Mondays for a while and this is the only way they seem better, working on a chapter and uploading for you all! The M-rating comes back into play this chapter so WATCH OUT! and the meet and greet you guys have been waiting for! OOOOHHH! **

**Disclaimer: I only own my own characters and everything else is not of my own invention. **

Chapter 5 The Night of the Bridesmaids

Carly hadn't probed Sam about her reason for not staying in contact with Freddie. After seeing him that day in the lobby, Sam had only seen him with Carly on occasion she wanted them all to meet up to talk. Sam had thoroughly enjoyed herself, even sent some old nicknames flare between them.

It wasn't until the day of the wedding that Sam was nervous to see him. Having him at the wedding meant he had to meet Charlie and Topher; something she had been dreading.

Smiling at Carly, Sam smoothed out her tight, short, strapless dark blue maid of honor dress. Charlie was sitting next to her on the floor, playing with the flower petals in the basket. "You look like a princess, Aunt Carly," Charlie had pointed out as soon as Carly had stepped out of the bathroom with Sam in her strapless princess style wedding dress. Spencer had promised to look after Topher in the pews while the girls got ready.

Carly had giggled and patted Charlie's hair. "So do you, angel."

Charlie had proceeded to smile brightly for the next hour. Sam was standing next to her partner first in line before the doors opened. Charlie stood one in front of her with the ring bearer next to her. Breathing deeply, Sam kissed Charlie's head as the music sounded and Mr. Shay called out from behind, "It's starting! Everyone be quiet!" That earned the already anxious group of young people a quick giggle.

The wedding had gone like most weddings. Sam had stood next to Carly as she smiled at her almost husband. Sam would keep glancing at Freddie, who sat on the second row of seats. Spencer sat with Topher in the first row of pews, the little boy making silly faces with Charlie as they sat side by side with Sam occasionally glared at them from the front. Gibby had flown in the night prior from New York and sat next to a smiling Freddie two rows behind the twins.

At the reception, the hotel they were located at was dark with a magical air to it. The dance floor was packed as guests also lingered at the snack table and open bar. Charlie and Topher had been given soda as a special treat, which had Charlie running around the perimeter of the large dance floor and Topher laughing hysterically. Sam laughed wholeheartedly at the twins as Melanie danced with Carly. Sam sat at an empty table with her, Melanie, Gibby and Freddie's belongings. As far as Sam was concerned, Gibby had gone and found some girl to dance with and so had Freddie.

Sighing contently, she felt a tap on her bare shoulder. Turning slowly, she was surprised at the person standing there. He wore a smile and two red cups in his hands. Sitting next to her, he offered her a cup. She took it amused and sipped at it. "Nice choice, Benson."

"Thought you might like it," He smirked.

They drank in silence until Freddie spoke softly but loud enough to be heard only by Sam, "What happened to you Sam?"

Sam drank feverishly at the comment. With a scowl, she answered, "What's it to you?"

He put his drink on the table and sighed in defeat. "I missed you after you didn't come back at the end of the spring semester. I missed my Sammy."

She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol, but she felt her cheeks heat up instantly. "You had your fun with me. Not everything lasts forever."

"But you just disappeared on me! If it wasn't for Carly telling me you were still alive, I didn't know what to think!" Freddie sounded desperate.

Sam's gaze met with the hyper child behind him. She excused herself and walked up to the twins. Grabbing both by the hand, Sam spoke firmly at the preschooler's. "Listen very carefully. Want to play a game with Momma?"

Charlie's eyes lit up even brighter at the thought of a game. "Sure Momma!" Topher nodded, amused.

"Okay, see that guy at the table?" Sam pointed at Freddie slowly sipping from his cup. Charlie and Topher nodded enthusiastically. "Well if he asks, we're going to play pretend that Aunt Melanie's your Momma? Is that simple enough?"

"OOOH! Okay! That sounds fun, Momma," Charlie and Topher giggled. Sam smiled at them. "Can I go meet him?" Charlie spoke too fast. Sam didn't have a chance to speak as Charlie ran over to him. Topher followed his twin with glee.

"Fuck!" Sam swore as the two reached Freddie with a smile.

"Hi!" Charlie and Topher spoke in unison.

Freddie was caught off guard from the children. He recognized her as the flower girl, the white dress and flower crown not giving away any clues, and the boy from sitting next to Spencer. Putting his cup down, Freddie smiled at them. "Hello. What are you doing, little flower girl?"

Charlie's fingers clasped together in front of her with a shy smile. "I'm not little; I'm almost five years old! Momma knows you."

Freddie chuckled. "Is that so? Well I beg your pardon, big girl."

Charlie nodded furiously. "Thank you!"

"And where is your Momma?"

"She's-"Topher was cut off as Sam clutched his shoulders and spoke, "She's on the dance floor."

Freddie looked up from Topher, meeting Sam's cold eyes. Freddie smiled, his eyes crinkling, at her. Charlie held a concentrated face as she watched his gesture towards Sam.

"Is that so? Who is she?" Freddie spoke.

"Melanie," Sam said just as fast. Freddie's eye brows shot up as his eyes widened. He glanced back at Charlie and Topher, then towards Melanie dancing with Carly.

"Wow…never would have pieced that together," Freddie said slowly.

The fast paced song had ended as the DJ had announced that they make room for a slower, sweeter song. Melanie jogged barefoot back to the table with a smile. Carly was dancing with her husband, a smile gracing her features. Freddie rose from his chair and extended a hand. Smiling, he asked, "Can I have this dance?"

Sam crossed her arms with a pout. She felt Charlie bounce on the carpeted floor next to Sam's bare feet. "Go dance with him!" Charlie shrilled.

Laughing, Freddie prodded at the pouting blonde, "Oh come on! A single dance won't hurt you. You owe me this."

Topher walked behind his mother and slightly nudged her towards Freddie with a shy smile. Sam gasped, surprised. "Topher! What's gotten in to you?

Freddie chuckled at the scene, never the less, Sam scowled but took his hand in hers. Turning to face Melanie, still holding on to Freddie's hand, Sam spoke sternly, "Watch your kids while I dance with this bozo."

Melanie looked confused as Sam said your kids. Sam nudged her head in Charlie and Topher's direction as the young girl sat on the now empty chair and swung her bare feet in the air alongside Topher who was standing in an empty chair, reaching for more soda from a can. Melanie nodded her head in understanding and smiled, "Have fun you two."

Freddie laughed behind Sam and pushed her towards the dance floor. The two awkwardly swayed as they were surrounded by couples going to the same beat. Sam's arms wrapped themselves around Freddie's shoulders and relaxed as she began brushing the nape of his neck. Freddie wore a content expression as he drew small circles on her lower back.

The song ended, but the two twenty three year olds stood there, swaying with the music. "Freddie, the song's over," Sam chuckled in his ear.

Freddie's hands clutched roughly around her waist, "I don't care. Stay with me for a little bit longer."

Sam chuckled, "You're so melodramatic, Benson."

"I'm possessive too, Puckett," he growled in her ear.

Sam felt her skin tingle as his deep growl reverberated through her chest. She felt warmth envelop her as they stood there clutched to each other. His scent filled her nostrils and she closed her eyes for a moment. Sam couldn't help but wonder if this is what it would have been like if she came back before, if he would still protect her and love her the way he did when they were younger; if he would still love her if he found out her secret. Shaking the thoughts out of her head, a slick body bumped violently into her, pushing the pair even closer. Sam growled and whipped her head towards the person. Gibby was dancing, more like thrashing around, with a petite blonde.

"Gibby, be more careful. You could hurt someone with those inventive dance moves," Freddie chuckled at their hyped friend. Gibby nodded and slunk his arm around the blonde as Sam watched them move towards the bar to get a drink.

Looking up at him, he smiled at her. "I'm glad you said something with your manners because I was about to punch the living shit out of him."

He chuckled at her, "Which is why I beat you to it, Princess Puckett."

Sam lightly punched his shoulder and they began to retreat from the dance floor. Freddie made his way towards the open bar and began to carry a dramatic conversation with Gibby, both casually holding delicately named drinks filled to the brim. Sam made her way towards the now sitting Charlie and Topher with a scolding Melanie.

Smiling, Sam laughed as her daughter jumped up from the chair, grabbed her brother's hands and began to dance with him as the song picked up. Sitting across from Melanie, Sam faced her reflection.

"I know what you were doing when I told Freddie I was Charlie and Topher's mother. Topher explained that it was a game you guys were playing with him. I just don't think that was the right way to approach with this delicate situation. The longer you put it off, the harder it will get to tell him," Melanie stated.

"I panicked when he asked me why I didn't come back," Sam denied.

Melanie gave a heavy sigh at her sister's contradiction. "Sam, I know you understand what I'm telling you. Could you just promise me that you'll tell him so he won't find out through other causes? It would be better to hear it from you and not someone else. This is your problem and not mine, but I'll help you out as much as I can."

"Melanie, you're not my mother. I know what I'm doing. I understand it's not the best decisions but he doesn't need to know. He'll over worry about them and wonder why I didn't tell him sooner. I know him, and its better he doesn't know," Sam muttered.

"Well we can't enjoy this amazing reception if we spend the entire night sitting and discussing this. Let's go out there and dance for a bit," Melanie proposed as a peace treaty.

"You can go and dance with Charlie and Topher on the floor. I think I'm going to go have a couple of drinks," Sam stated.

Melanie gave her a peculiar glance, "Be careful please. Last time you drank heavily, we had to make serious changes to our lives due to no contraception being used in a heavy moment between two drunken teens."

Sam laughed lightly. "I will. Just watch the twins for tonight so Freddie doesn't notice anything weird."

Melanie nodded and took Charlie and Topher to the dance floor. Sam made her way towards the bar, coming to face Gibby and Freddie who were both drinking heavily. Smiling at the boys, she ordered a drink.

"Sam, that dress looks awesome on you," Gibby said cheekily.

A newly acquired drink in her small hands, Sam swayed her hips towards him, "I know."

Freddie chuckled behind her, a hand on the bar countertop. Sam took a long gulp of her drink and faced both boys, Freddie having thrown a casual arm around her bare shoulders.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOx

"Thanks for helping clear out the room, guys. I don't know what I would have done without you two here," Carly spoke gleefully.

Sam, Gibby, Freddie, and Melanie all muttered at her as they tided the empty reception area before the cleaning crew came. Charlie was lying on the dance floor, half asleep, with an equally tired looking Topher in the chair next to her, playing with the empty cups on the table.

Finishing the table, Melanie went to pick up Charlie from the floor and threw her over her bare shoulder. Waving at the crew, she called back, "this little flower girl is all partied out. This little boy is next. We'll be at the hotel for the night. See you guys tomorrow morning at Carly's!"

They bid Melanie farewell but a few moments later, Gibby and Carly left the building as well. Sam was picking her black pumps off the floor as the cleaning crew began to pile in. Freddie waited for her at the entrance, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed, and smirking. "Ready?" He said calmly.

Sam nodded as they walked out of the building, his arm over her shoulder. Once the bitter wind bit at Sam's bare skin, she shuddered. Freddie slid his jacket off and covered Sam with it; accepting it wordlessly. They reached his car and sat in silence while he turned it on. He was a little tipsy from all the drinking, as she felt the buzz running through her veins. Turning to the blonde, Freddie sucked in his breath.

"Why don't we walk to the hotel? It's only three blocks away and I'm too drunk to be driving anyway," Freddie suggested.

Sam laughed at him as they tripped out of the rental. Pumps still in her hands and the oversized jacket hanging loosely around her, Sam felt a layer of comfort seep through her skin. His arm were where they've been the entire time they're together.

He pulled her closer to his body. Taking a deep breath, Freddie spoke softly through the breezy night. "I really did miss you, Sammy."

Sam shrugged her shoulders. Her heart skipped as he snuggled his face in her neck. "Freddie, you're drunk."

He mumbled something into her skin as they turned the corner. She could see the hotel after the traffic light up ahead. It was in the morning hours and no cars were seen driving on the black streets. Sam slid an arm around his torso, to steady his walk.

She could feel his breath on her skin, making her skin heat up instantly. Her heart felt as if it was going to beat out of her chest. When his lips met her skin, she almost jumped. "Freddie…" Sam spoke slowly.

He kissed underneath her ear. "Sam…"

He bit lightly on her ear and she squealed. "Freddie…we're in public."

Stopping in his tracks, he encircled her waist with his thick arms and growled in her ear, "So?"

He had propped his forehead onto hers. She melted at his smoldering brown eyes. Closing her eyes, she inhaled his scent. Biting her lip, she hesitated. "What am I going to do with you, Benson?"

"Come back to my hotel room with me and we can talk about it," He slurred.

Sam hiccupped and giggled. Freddie scooped down and captured her lips between his. She returned with vigor. Wrapping her arms around his neck, he lifted her from the ground. She wrapped her legs around his torso and tangled her hands in his neat locks. He took a step back and tripped over her discarded pumps on the sidewalk. Losing his balance, Sam squealed as she dropped back to the cold cement, her arms still wrapped around his neck. He chuckled and picked up her pumps. Sam blushed as she snatched them from his shaking hands.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

She honestly doesn't know how they finally got to his studio, but they did. The door belonging to the suite she was staying in was only five doors down from his. As soon as they had wrestled their way through the door, she had dropped her pumps regardless of where they landed. His jacket was thrown off of her radiating skin and miraculously landing perfectly on a chair from the small kitchenette. She was pinned on the bed as he crawled up her bare skin towards her neck, around her ear lobes and ending on her abused lips. She squirmed out of his grasp and wrapped her legs around his torso. He worked on the back zipper of her dress as she moaned into his mouth. Unlatching her legs, she worked on his belt and tugged his pants down to his knees.

He wiggled them off and let them pool around his ankles. Stepping out of them, he moved closer to Sam's body, smoldering her. She was working on the buttons when he finally had the zipper a good way down, letting the top of the dress hang loosely off her skin. When the dress had considerably slipped off her chest, he realized she neglected to wear a bra.

"These were a different size the last time I saw them," he joked in a husky voice. His hands trailed down her back, slowly. She was finished with the buttons and pushed the dress shirt off his close body.

"This isn't needed any more than my bra," she muttered as she kissed his chest. His grunts rumbled through her and heated the pool at the pit of her stomach.

He let the shirt fall off his arms as he loomed over her only in his boxers. Sam still had the dress around her waist.

He growled in her ear, "This needs to come completely off."

She laughed gently at him and pushed his body to let her stand up. Meeting his stature, she walked around him and softly pushed him to sit on the mattress. Smirking, her hands landed on his knees and her dress still pooled at her waist. Biting her lip, she let her hands trail his thighs as she grew closer at him, almost kissing him on his lips.

He groaned when her hands drew circles in his inner thighs. Smirking to herself, she pushed herself off his thighs and turned, her back facing him. She reached back and skillfully slid the zipper the rest of the way down, shimming her way out of the tight dress. She had chosen a pair of peach colored lace waist hip huggers. When the dress dropped to the floor, she made the effort to turn and face him when she was engulfed in animalistic passion.

As she turned, Freddie reached down into the discarded pants pulled a condom out and slid it on. He had growled when he saw her silhouette in the small panties. The smooth skin called him as she dropped the dress agonizingly slow. When it did drop, he didn't hesitate to throw his arms around her body, just to pick her up and throw her back down on the mattress. He let her crawl her way up his body, skin pressing against skin. Her nipples brushed his already sensitive skin as his hands molded themselves to each breast.

Sam threw her head back with a moan as he kissed down her neck and played with both breasts. When his lips reached her nipple, she squealed. Gripping the sheets, she raised her chest towards his mouth. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist again as she unconsciously began to grind against his boxers. He groaned against her skin. Lifting his head up, he growled, "I need you."

Sam moaned in agreement when he flicked her nipple with his tongue. He slid her panties off her body as she worked what clothing he had left with her legs. Slipping a finger in her moist lips, she shuddered with pleasure. He could feel the wetness engulf his finger the instant he pressed against her skin. Smirking, his lips attached themselves to her nipple as his fingers began to probe her opening.

Her moans were loud and erratic. He slid his finger all the way inside and she let out a scream. Panting, she lifted her head, "What…the fuck…happened to…I need you…Benson?"

He chuckled at the unpredictable blonde beneath him, "I think the question has been reversed, Puckett."

"Shit," She groaned as he pumped his finger, adding a second one. It gave her no room to express her thoughts without her excitement throwing her dangerously over the edge. A hand reached down to where his fingers were playing with her. Latching onto his wrist, she glared at him through half lidded eyes. "Stop teasing and fuck me already."

Her other hand reached down and gripped the tip of his excitement. He groaned. Shaking off her trembling hand, he pulled out his slick fingers and adjusting himself. Without warning, he began pumping. Sam screamed beneath him. He grunted as he kept a steady pace.

"Fuck…go faster…damn it…" She panted.

He smirked at her as he picked up the pace. Her pants and squirms became faster as he felt the heat emitting from where they were joined. Her hands had trailed his body and clutched his shoulders. She was leaving crescent moons on his skin. Her eyes had shut from the pleasure she felt as he pounded her. Having a short amount to think, an idea slunk through her distracted thoughts.

Pulling his body closer to hers, she caught his attention long enough to catch him off balance and flip them over. Smirking, she put her hands on his chest and raised her body. Falling back down on him, she watched his face distort. Repeating her gestures, she lost herself in the motion until he gripped her hips.

"Oh shit…" she breathed out as she finished; riding out her orgasm.

"Fuck," he grunted, following her finish. They both panted heavily, still connected. Lying on top of his sweaty body, she pulled at the blanket that had crumpled with their movements. After discarding the used condom, Freddie helped her find a decent corner and wrapped the blanket around their bodies, the cool air slapping their skin. There were no words interchanged between them as they lay there. He could hear her breaths become slow and steady as he wrapped an arm loosely around her body. Placing the other under his head, he drifted to sleep.

**AAAANNNDDD that's the end of the chapter. Of course the morning after will be next but now that Freddie's meet the twins...you'll find out how he deals with the realization later. Just stay tuned! I hope you all enjoyed the way the characters have developed as adults and I would love to hear what you have to say about this chapter! You guys always make me smile :)**


	6. The Dreaded Day After

**I wanted to upload this a bit earlier than usual. I can't sleep so hey why not, right? You guys are awesome and it's Memorial Day weekend here! This chapter covers a couple of topics but mostly the repercussion of the morning after! Plus something you guys have been anxiously waiting for! Fun stuff guys!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot and my own characters. **

Chapter 6 The Dreaded Day After

Streams of light slithered towards the sleeping duo. Sam groaned as she felt a heaviness surround her torso. She tried to release the tension, but it tightened. Opening her eyes, she furiously blinked her eyesight correctly. The light from the closed blinds that escaped reflected off the carpeted floor, giving her a glare of a headache. Her head pounded as she snuggled her body under the sheets. Noticing that her body was unusually cool, she opened her eyes under the sheets to see her naked body shine back.

Gasping loudly, she followed the arm around her body to face with a sleeping body next to her. She groaned loudly as the realization of what they did flooded back to her. Releasing his grip from her, she slithered out of the warm nest and searched for her undergarments. Pulling them on, she realized that her dress would cause too much alarm to slip back on and decided on grabbing his skewed button up shirt, clutching her dress in her arms. She buttoned the dress shirt as much as she could and slipped out of the room discretely.

Knocking on the door leading to her suite, Sam realized that she forgot her pumps back in his room. Groaning, she held her head in her hands as the squeal of the door opened. "It's so nice of you to join us again," her sister voiced.

Sam groaned in embarrassment and shoved her way past her twin. "I don't want to hear any of it, Melanie."

Melanie closed the door and leaned on the kitchen counter. Crossing her arms, she held a set seriousness to her face Sam's never seen. "Charlie's still sleeping, if you even care. Topher's been awake and has been watching cartoons for the past thirty minutes in the room I slept in. Those are your children, Sam; your new responsibilities. I can't believe you went and did exactly what I told you not to do. How can you be so stupid?"

Sam threw herself on the closest available landing and lay on the couch. "Melanie, I don't know what you didn't understand when I said that I really don't want to hear it."

Melanie sighed and sat on the single couch across from her twin. "I just want to know what was going on through your mind when you decided to go back to his place for the night."

Sam raised her head and flipped onto her back. "I don't know. It was the spur of the moment."

"No it wasn't; and don't even try to lie to me because you'll only be lying to yourself," Melanie scolded.

"Seriously, why are you getting on my case about this, Mel? It was a mistake, I know that!" Sam almost shouted.

"I'm getting on your case because this is exactly what got you in the mess in the first place. You two can't hold your hormones well enough to realize that sex can have a consequence. Hell, Charlie and Topher were the outcome of the last time you two fucked up!"

Sam snorted, "I can't believe you just cursed."

Melanie glared, "You're missing the point, Sam."

"No I'm not. I am completely aware of what you're trying to get across. But at the same time, what we did was due to alcohol."

"And the fact that you still love him has no factor in this what so ever, right?"

Sam lay quietly at Melanie's last comment. Closing her eyes, she remembered the feeling of his arm tighten itself around her warm body, leaving a trail of hot skin. "I'm done talking about it if you are," Sam stated.

Melanie sighed in defeat. "Sure. You have to go meet Carly with Charlie before she leaves later anyway. I think I'm going to visit Mom for a few hours to see how she's doing. I think you should take Topher as well, seeing as their both your children."

Sam chuckled, "Probably better off without me interrupting her sessions with the multiple boyfriends she always had over."

Melanie glared at Sam but got up from her spot on the single couch. Sam lay for a couple of minutes on the couch, which turned into two hours. Opening her eyes, she realized she had fallen asleep. Charlie was sitting in front of the television alongside Topher with a bowl of cereal watching cartoons. "Guys, don't sit so close to the television."

Charlie looked up from her bowl of cereal and scooted back with a smile. Topher silently slid back as well. Sam sat up and began to get ready to go to Carly's. She checked the clock; she had an hour to get there. "I'm going to shower, babies. I'll leave it unlocked in case you need anything. If someone knocks, don't answer."

Charlie nodded and went back to her cartoons. "Yes, momma," Topher answered, looking at Sam.

Sam smiled at them. Charlie and Topher were still in their pajamas; hers was a pink and white zebra print one piece and his was a light blue one piece with penguin footsies. Jumping into the shower, Sam recollected her thoughts as she lathered her blonde curls. The rest of her routine was monotone as she pulled out a pair of jeans and a loose fitting band t-shirt; also helping the twins through her routine. Finishing her make-up, Sam glanced at the clock; five minutes left.

Smiling, she turned to the two who sat in front of the television again. "Ready?"

Charlie jumped up and smiled, "Ready, Momma!" Topher stood up and flipped the television off with a silent nod.

The walk from the hotel to Carly's was short and adventurous for the twins. As they were waiting for the elevator, Topher tugged on Sam's sleeve. Sam looked down and smiled, "What's wrong, Topher?"

Topher stared at her with an inquisitive glance. Motioning for her to kneel down, he reached up and kissed Sam's cheek. "Thank you for being a good Mommy. I heard Aunty Melanie say you weren't a good Mommy. I think you are."

Sam stared in surprise at Topher. Kissing his cheek as well, she smiled at him. "Thank you, Topher." They rode the elevator up to the eighth floor and as the door dinged opened; Charlie sped through them and knocked furiously on Carly's door, Topher close behind her. As Sam caught up to them, the door silently hinged open, revealing an excited Carly.

Sam smiled at her bouncing friend and walked in to the apartment. Spencer was in the kitchen cooking when Charlie ran straight towards him with a smile. Topher ran towards Spencer's legs and hugged him tight. Carly led Sam to the couches as the girls sat down.

"Are you ready for Hawaii?" Sam joked.

"You have no idea how ready I've been!" Carly smiled back.

"How was yesterday for you?" Carly asked in a slightly serious tone.

Sam shrugged her shoulders. "It was better than I thought it was going to be when I made the decision to come back for you."

"Melanie told me last night that he still doesn't know," Carly said slowly.

Sam frowned and sighed, "Of course she told you. What else did Melanie mention about last night?"

At this detail, Carly frowned as well, "Did something happen that I should know about, Sam?"

"What did Melanie tell you so I know what to fill you in with?"

"Mel just told me that you played a game with Charlie and Topher so Freddie wouldn't figure out that he was the father. She also mentioned that you spent a good amount of time with him last night after you convinced him that Mel was the mother. I swear that's all she told me."

"I went back to his place last night…"

"You did what, Sam?" Carly shrieked. Sam glared at her friend so as to not alarm the twins and Spencer. Carly sighed and brushed a hand through her delicately placed curls.

"I was drunk…he was drunk…we didn't even drive back to the hotel because of how drunk we both were!" Sam protested.

"If you two were so drunk, then why didn't it occur to you not to drink so much since of last time's repercussion?" Carly scolded.

Sam merely shrugged. "I know you're hiding something from me, Sam." Carly whispered.

Sam put up her hard face. "He doesn't know what he does to me. I didn't want to come back because he would never even guess that I still get butterflies when I see him. I thought…I thought that if I ran away and never saw him again that…they would go away. Every time I see Topher I see Freddie in him; Charlie as well when she likes to sit down to read, when she begs me to practice writing with her. And he doesn't even know…" Tears had started to form at the corners of her eyes but she refused to let them spill.

Carly gave her a sympathetic smile and hugged her friend. "Call him," Carly whispered in Sam's ear.

Sam gasped at the mere suggestion that her friend was telling her. Pulling away from the hug, Sam stared blankly at Carly, "Do you know what that would mean if I called him. I fucking slept with him when I hadn't even seen him in five years and I left his room so fast, I left my shoes."

Carly laughed lightly, "Out of all the things that could have happened in the morning after, you realize you forgot your shoes back at his place?"

Sam chuckled as well, "Well when you put it that way it does seem absurd."

Smiling, Carly held Sam's hand in reassurance. "Trust me, just give him a call."

"I-I don't know, Carly."

"Sam…he leaves tomorrow back to Texas…give him a call," Carly spoke sternly.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Sam doesn't really know how, but Carly convinced her to call Freddie and invite him to the park. Sam figured, if they're going to talk, she rather it be in public where it's less likely to make a scene.

Somehow, Sam had made it to the park they used to hang around when they were younger and carefree. She sat on a swing watching Charlie climb the staircase for the slide and Topher push her. Sam could feel her heart practically pound out of her chest; thrumming in her ears. Freddie was crossing the street to jump on the grass of the public park. Keeping her peripheral on the twins, Sam smiled softly as Freddie reached her and sat down on the empty swing beside her.

Casting her blue eyes on the mulch beneath her feet, she could feel his gaze on her body. "We need to talk through what happened last night, Sam," Freddie spoke in a wispy voice.

"What do you want to talk about?" Sam muttered.

"Well…I don't think we should have done what we did…you know…last night…" he spoke hesitantly.

Sam looked up from the mulch and dead in his brown eyes. Her gaze intensified as she spoke, "Look we both know that what we did is not what we should have done but the deed's been finished. We can't take it back now, even if we wanted to. So let me ask you again _Fredward_…what do you want to talk about?"

Freddie took a deep sigh. "Sam…I'm not trying to upset you at all…I just thought we should talk through our feelings about what happened last night. If you feel so strongly that it was a mistake, just say so."

"I thought I just did. Fuck Benson, can't you read between the lines?" Sam muttered.

Freddie chuckled. "Sam I've known you long enough to know your defense mechanism. Anyway, I know we didn't leave off on the best of terms since you bolted from my suite before I had any say."

"Would you rather face the awkward morning after as soon as it happens or after you've collected your thoughts and reflected on what happened the night before?"

"Wow Sam…that's pretty deep…even for you."

"I've grown up since I last saw you…life happens and the situations I went through made me grow up fast."

"Situations like what, Sam?"

"Situations that are none of your business Benson."

"Sam…why can't you talk to me anymore?"

"Because we aren't the same people we were five years ago! When was the last time you had a Spaghetti Taco?"

"Semester break because I actually come back to visit my mother, Spencer and Carly so I won't lose touch with some important people."

"Don't fucking get technical on me, Benson. Besides, I've had a shit load of work cut out for me in the last couple of years."

"How am I supposed to understand what you mean if you don't even tell me what you've gone through?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

"I'm not asking you to…Sam I understand that our lives have drastically changed over the last couple of years but that doesn't mean you can't share anything with me...I thought we were friends."

"Nub. We were friends once…that doesn't mean anything now since I haven't heard from you since we saw each other during thanksgiving break freshman year."

"You think I stopped thinking of you as my friend then? Sam, I never even considered dropping you as a friend. I thought you were one of my best friends," Freddie said softly.

Sam's vision cast back down to the mulch. The two weren't getting anywhere in this conversation. "I've done stuff you wouldn't even think morally correct. I don't need you to lecture me about it."

Freddie parted his lips to rebuttal when his phone buzzed. Frowning, he dug in his pocket and fished for his phone. When he answered, Sam looked up to realize he wore a façade she knew all too well. Topher had seen the scene unraveling before him. Leaving Charlie alone on the slide, he ran towards Sam and climbed into her lap. Sam brushed his brown waves away from his face lovingly as Freddie spoke into the phone. "Hey babe, how are you?...I'm good…Nah just talking with an old friend of mine…yep…yep…babe, where did that come from?...why would you ask if I was with anyone last night?...why would you believe them?...of all people to believe…no…no I know…I promise…okay…yes…yes…I love you too…yes I'll see you tomorrow afternoon…bye."

Sam scoffed, "Trouble in paradise?"

Freddie sighed, "Her name's Sierra and she's really nice. We've been dating for about 8 months and she's a great girl…I don't want her to know what happened between us; which is why we need to talk about it."

Sam glanced back up at him, furious, "You're over here preaching about being friends when you failed to tell me this entire trip that you are in a steady relationship. Meanwhile, we slept together and that counts as cheating on your so called "perfect" girlfriend."

Freddie sighed, "Look I know how sketchy that sounds but this is exactly why we need to express our feelings so we know that we don't have any thoughts harbored since our night."

Sam frowned. Letting Topher down gently, she stood up abruptly, the swing flinging wildly behind her from her motion, and she made her way towards Charlie, who played with neighboring children. "I'm done with this shit. Charlie! Let's go!" Topher's hand gripped tightly in her own.

Charlie, who was at the top of the slide smiled at Sam and threw herself down, "Coming!"

The younger girl ran up to Sam with a wide smile and latched onto the bigger hand Sam extended. Freddie watched the three interact and stood up from the swing. "Sam!" He called out.

Sam turned her head and frowned. "Leave me alone Benson."

Freddie shook his head. He watched them walk away from him and cross the street together. He noticed how the younger girl's eyes light up as she held Sam's hand. He noticed the surprising resemblance between the two girl's styles of natural hair, the shape of their eyes, and lips. He also noticed the familiar shape of the younger girl's nose and shape of her face. But it was the little boy's features that struck Freddie the most; the wavy brown hair, brown eyes and the familiar facial expressions. Freddie wasn't sure why he hadn't notice the familiarities before but he felt the need to talk to Sam immediately.

Running after their retreating forms, his thoughts raced as he tried to remember the distinct features Charlie and Topher wore. As he reached the hotel, his phone buzzed with a text message. It was his mother, he realized, when her picture flashed on his phone. Instantly, he froze on his spot in the lobby. Shoving his phone back in his pocket, he raced up the stairs, desperately trying to beat Sam on the elevator.

The doors dinged as they slid opened and Sam stepped out. Charlie's eyes lit up when she saw Freddie. Freddie stood there, mouth agape as he stared at the trio. Sam cocked her hip. "I thought I told you to leave me alone."

Freddie felt like a fish out of water. Kneeling down, he smirked, "Hey Topher, Charlie."

Topher smiled shyly as Charlie let go of Sam's hand, "Hi Freddie! You were at the park talking with Momma! You know, Momma doesn't really talk with a lot of people…unless you count Ms. Irene."

"Charlie!" Sam shrieked as her daughter slipped personal information. Freddie chuckled. "Oh really? You know Charlie…I'm really curious to know when your birthday is."

"OH! It's not just my birthday, its Topher's too! Our birthday's next month! April 25!" Charlie smiled, showing an empty spot between her bottom set of teeth.

"Charlie, that's enough. Let's go," Sam knelt down and picked up her stunned daughter, Topher gripped Sam's shirt.

"Bye Freddie!" Charlie called out as she faced Freddie from Sam's shoulder.

Freddie chuckled. "Sam…I know who they are. I know Melanie is not their mother. I know you are. Did you really think I wouldn't figure it out?"

Sam scoffed and turned around. "Like you figured out how I had a twin named Melanie, Freddie?"

Freddie's cheeks dusted pink as she brought up the old memory. "I can count too, Sam."

Sam's cheeks glowed bright pink. "SO?"

Freddie laughed again. "They're the exact age of when we had our moment during senior year; exactly nine months from August."

Sam frowned. "What if they are?"

"I know what they are to me."

"You can't be sure of that. I could have fooled around with anyone around that time."

"Oh really? I remember you being single that entire summer and not interesting in anyone at all. I also remember you being sick the last time I saw you. Why didn't you tell me earlier? I had a right to know too."

Sam's expression changed as she heard him say that last sentence. "Think about how different your life would have been if you had to raise a child for the past couple of years while you worked your way through college; now imagine raising two! Don't even bother answering that, either. I made my decisions and you made yours."

"That doesn't mean you should have kept it to yourself, Sam," Freddie frowned.

"I didn't want to ruin your perfect plan after college, all right? So please, just leave us alone. You wouldn't know what to do anyway. It's too late," Sam said softly.

"It's an overwhelming situation, yes. But you're being selfish Sam."

Sam scoffed, "I'm being selfish? You know what; I knew it was going to be a mistake coming back to Seattle. Do me a favor and never talk to me again, Benson." Sam turned on her heel and stared at her twin at the open door. Melanie had heard the entire conversation and stood with a somber expression with her arms crossed. Sam glared at Melanie. Pushing past her, Sam stomped through the entryway with Charlie still in her arms.

Topher let go of Sam's shirt and approached Freddie. "Every time you talk to Momma, she cries. You make her have a booboo in her heart. Why can't you be nice to her? She has a picture of you in her purse. I saw it when Momma let me grab a dollar for the machine so I can have a snack. You look happy. Can you please make her happy again, like in the picture?" Freddie smiled at Topher.

Kneeling down, he whispered, "I wish it were that easy, Topher. But your Momma needs to let me be happy too."

Sam growled from the open door of the suite, "Christopher Levi, I will not repeat myself. Get in here now." Topher nodded and walked in through the door.

"Momma…I don't understand what happened," Charlie spoke in a confused voice, behind Sam's legs. Freddie didn't get to hear what Sam told Charlie since the door slammed closed. Freddie stood there, plagued and baffled. "_Think about how different your life would have been if you had to raise a child for the past couple of years while you worked your way through college; now imagine raising two!," _ was what rang through his head. He realized what Sam meant when she spoke about the struggles she went through and why she didn't want to tell him. Moving his feet to his suite, he pulled his own key out and stepped inside. Sitting on his bed, he pulled out his phone and sent a text back to his mother.

SENT TO Mother:

Yes, everything here has gone well. I think I'll be heading back to Texas earlier than I planned due to a situation back at home with Sierra. I'll call you tonight to see how you're doing. ~Freddie

**WHAAAT? THEY MET? How'd I do guys? Were you satisfied with this chapter? I've almost finished the next chapter so I might upload that soon and not next Monday. Seriously, tell me what you guys thought about this chapter. A lot happened. Love y'all! **


	7. Far too Late

**BAAH I know I'm late. I've had a busy past couple of days. I like to update Monday's because that's the worst day of the week and it helps me have a better night knowing I sat down and made some people happy by reading my stories. :) Even though this chapter is slightly shorter than the others, I promise to make it good. **

**Disclaimer: And yet, I still don't own anything except my own OC's and this plot line. :)**

Chapter 7 Far too late

Charlie stared at her mother with wide eyes. Her blue eyes glistened with tears as she felt the thick, heavy atmosphere between Sam and Melanie. After Sam had slammed the door, Charlie tried to understand what had happened through words between Sam and the nice guy Charlie met at the wedding. Charlie had instantly felt a connection with the taller man. Sam barely brought any male to their house, so when Charlie and Topher observed the bond Sam and Freddie had; it brought an instant smile to their lips. Freddie reminded Charlie a lot of the description Sam had for the King in the many bed time stories Charlie would hear.

"He makes Momma sad, Charlie. He's a good person, but he told me Momma needs to let Freddie be happy too. I think he meant that for Momma to be happy, he needs to be happy," Topher pondered at his twin. Charlie simply frowned at him.

Approaching Sam slowly, Charlie watched her mother gain her composure back. Sam had put Charlie down as soon as the door shut and sat down on the couch, burying her face in her hands resting on her knees. Her shoulders shook with the silent tears that escaped the usually collected blonde. Putting a delicate hand on Sam's knee, Charlie smiled at her mother. Sam stared at Charlie, dumbfounded. Charlie crawled onto Sam's lap and encircled her tiny arms around the blonde's neck. Giving Sam a light peck on the wet cheek, Charlie whispered, "I love you Momma." Topher climbed the couch and sat next to Sam, kissing her cheek as well with a smile.

Sam felt a tear slide down her already moist skin as she smiled at her both children. Choking out a laugh, Sam kissed Charlie's cheek as well, "I love both of my babies."

Melanie watched the three have their moment with a smile on her features. Topher silently sat next to Sam, leaning his head on Sam's side. Sitting across Sam, Melanie spoke softly, "This wouldn't have happened so abruptly if you would have told him before. I'm glad you decided to tell him yourself though."

Sam sighed, "He figured it out on his own."

Melanie nodded, "Just like I had foretold."

"Oh shut up. You aren't always right, Mel," Sam scoffed.

Melanie grinned, "But most of the time I am."

"We should probably tell Carly," Sam said.

"I'll give her a call. You should start packing everything. We have to leave tonight or else we'll miss our flight and you have to work tomorrow," Melanie spoke quickly as she stood up and reached for her phone on the kitchen counter.

Sam smiled at her daughter. "Well guys, let's go get your bag finished so we can go back to our cozy room in California," Sam joked.

Charlie pouted, "But I like it here. It just needs the beach. I love the beach!"

Topher grimaced, "It's always raining here, how can you like it Charlie?"

Sam laughed, "Calm down you two! We need to go back home. How about we come back during the summer for a bit to visit again?"

Charlie smiled, "Please? I can't wait to go back and tell Liam about Seattle!" Charlie slid off of Sam's lap and ran towards the room she shared with Topher. The boy followed closely behind his sister. Sam freely smiled.

OxOxOxOxOx

"Hey, we just came by to say good bye," Sam smiled at Carly, who stood in the door way.

Carly leaned on the wood and sighed, "I'm sorry about what happened with you and Freddie. If I would have known…I would have been next to you and made sure you didn't do anything stupid."

Sam shrugged, "It doesn't matter anymore. We already talked about it. He lied to me and so did I. He knows what I kept from him but I haven't seen him since then. I don't care what he does as long as he doesn't try to make one of his 'happily ever after's'. He knows those aren't real and so do I."

"Oh Sam, please don't be so bitter about this. I really wish you two aren't leaving Seattle like this," Carly frowned.

"It really doesn't make any difference anymore, Carly. He waited until after we slept together and even then it took one phone call to know that he had a girlfriend. He neglected to tell me that."

"You never told him you had his children."

"That was my own choice! If I did, I would've ruined his whole life!"

"You don't know that. What if you two did have your own 'happily ever after' just a different version?"

"Carly, even you know that's not possible. It's Freddie. We have a past relationship weird in its own way. I haven't even spoken to him in 5 years."

"You chose not to talk to him. You wanted nothing to do with him."

"He moved on. So did I."

"No you didn't, Sam. If you did, you wouldn't be standing in front of me saying it out loud to see if it's convincing enough for you and me," Carly crossed her arms.

Sam chuckled, "When did you get so smart, kid?"

Carly smiled, "About the same time you got responsible for another human being, Puckett."

The girls giggled at the levels of maturity they relished on. Sam took a deep breath and exhaled. Stepping forward, she smiled. "I have to go, Carls. I'll definitely come by this summer. I already promised Charlie and God knows that girl can hold anything and everything against me."

Carly laughed. They hugged and Carly moved to close the door. "Thanks for coming, Sam. It was nice to see you in person for once. Maybe I'll see you for Charlie and Topher's birthday."

"I hope you do come. That would make her day special. I wouldn't change this week for anything, Carls. Have fun at Hawaii. Take a lot of pictures…but keep all the skanky ones! I have two four year olds at home!" Sam joked.

Carly threw her head back with a cackle. "Bye Sam."

Sam smiled back. "Bye Carly."

OxOxOxOxOxOx

"Ready, Charlie?" Melanie smiled at the bouncing girl.

Charlie smiled in her seat. Sam had made sure the buckle was nice and tight. Melanie leaned over between the aisle and poked Charlie in her side. Charlie giggled and squirmed. "Aunt Melanie, I can't wait to come back and visit again this summer!" Topher had fallen asleep as soon as they sat in their seats on the plane.

Melanie raised an eyebrow, "Sam promised to bring you back this summer?"

Charlie nodded eagerly, "Yep! She said that we would come back and visit Aunt Carly and Uncle Spencer. I like him. Maybe we'll get to see Freddie again."

Sam sat next to the young girl. She wasn't paying much attention as Melanie entertained her but the mention of Freddie caught her attention. Whipping her head, she questioned Charlie, "What about Freddie?"

Charlie turned to her mother with a wide smile. "Well since you liked to spend time with him and I like talking to him, I thought we were going to see him this summer too."

Sam groaned. "That's not why we're coming back this summer. Besides, he's a bad man."

Charlie frowned. "But you were yelling at him and you do that when you don't want to keep talking about something."

Melanie snorted at the observation Charlie spoke out loud. Sam glared at her twin. "Now why would you say that, Charlie?"

"Because you do it to Aunt Melanie all the time. Topher told me," Charlie stated.

Sam sighed. "Charlie, you and Topher just have to understand, Freddie's not a good guy like in the princess stories. He's the bad guy."

Charlie shook her head. "No! No he's not! He's the good guy!"

Sam watched her daughter become severely upset. Sam gave a deep exhale. "Charlene Olivia Benson, we are not going to talk about this right now. We will continue this conversation at home."

Charlie stared blankly at her mother. "Why?"

Sam sat, stunned, "Because I refuse to explain everything to you here."

"Why?"

"Charlie, stop."

"Why?"

Sam glared at her daughter. Charlie sat there with a determined expression. It was the same expression Freddie would have when Sam would challenge him to talk back to her. Sam blinked and gave up. "Charlene, that's enough. Keep going and you will be in some serious trouble when we get home; trouble as in no fat cakes for a week."

Charlie gasped. Nodding, she gave in, "Yes ma'am."

Sam reached down and pulled out a coloring book. Handing it to Charlie, she entertained the four year old. Leaning over, she sat watching Melanie stare at the scene unfold in front of her. "She's a lot like him, you know," Melanie whispered.

"I know," Sam muttered with a troubled expression. "More than she even knows."

Melanie chuckled, "Are you ever going to tell her?"

Sam's eyes widened. "I didn't even _show_ Carly the picture you gave me! How can you think I'll tell her about _him_?"

"She's going to want to know; maybe not today or tomorrow but in the future. Besides, Topher's seen the picture. I heard him confess that to Freddie in the hallway," Melanie hinted.

Sam shook her head in denial. "That day's not soon for Charlie. I still have time."

Melanie sighed. Shifting in her seat, she opened her book and began reading. Sam shifted in her seat as well. Pulling her iPear out, she plugged in the headphones and let music fill her ears softly. She could still hear Charlie hum so she knew it wasn't loud that she could keep an ear out for Charlie. Closing her eyes, she drifted to a much needed nap.

_A girl sat down across the room. Her long golden brown curls were tied in a large messy bun on top of her head. She was hunched over a desk, scribbling furiously. Small scratching sounds echoed throughout the dark lit room. Sam approached her slowly, her arm extending towards the girl. Reaching the girl's thin shoulder, Sam let her hand squeeze it gently. The girl's head bobbed up and swiveled towards Sam. Her eyes were hidden behind taped glasses that were leaning far too much to the left. She smiled a crooked smile at Sam and moved to stand up. Her eyes blue eyes twinkled with delight. _

_ The girl moved to hug Sam as she just stood there, frozen. The girl noticed the tension and frowned. "What's wrong?" she whispered. _

_ Sam noticed the girls' style of dress; it was a blue dress that had short sleeves and was tight until her natural waist but puffed out and ended at her mid-thigh, she wore black boots with no heel that covered half her shins. Sam's eyes couldn't move away from the ying-yang necklace she wore loosely around her neck. The girl was covering the work on the table and Sam couldn't discreetly peer over the girl's shoulders to see it. _

_ "What are you working on?" Sam frowned. The girl was being stubborn about showing Sam the work._

_ The girl smiled. "It's a surprise."_

_ "Show me or I'll make you," Sam threatened. The girl kept her smile and laughed. _

_ "You're used to getting your way, huh? I knew there was always a reason why we spent my entire childhood alone with your sister and Topher. Everybody moved on with their life, except you. You didn't even have the balls to tell us about it. Your sister told us…when we graduated high school. I'm not showing you this because you held it from your own children for so long, I want you to know how it feels to be in the dark," the girl spat. The entire time, she held a smug smile._

_ Sam was furious, "Don't talk to me like that! Have some respect, bitch."_

_ The girl crossed her arms across her chest and laughed. "Who the hell are you to tell me about respect? You have a juvenile delinquent's record and you thought you could fucking keep that from me? Look at me; I'm your exact replica! The only difference is that I inherited his brains, something you obviously missed."_

_ "How do you even know this?" Sam seethed. _

_ "It's because I'm your daughter. I'm the one person who stood by your side and defended you from everyone! But you kept everything from me! EVEN HIM!" the girl burst into tears. "You made me grow up hearing about him in your stories and seeing him but never knowing he was my father. Even Topher had his suspicions but I refused to listen and believe any of his crazy assed theories!"_

_ Sam stood frozen. This girl…was claiming to be Charlie…"Y-you're lying. Charlie's not even five yet!"_

_ The girl choked a laugh, "You're delusional. If you think you can keep doing this to me, you're wrong."_

_ "You're the one who's delusional! You're claiming to be my fucking daughter!"_

_ "I am your daughter! The daughter you rose by yourself and kept everything from!" _

_ "How was I supposed to tell you 'oh yeah you were a mistake'!" _

_ "I knew I was a mistake but you should have owned up to your responsibilities and fill me in when I meet him and told me he was my father!"_

_ "Even he didn't know you existed! I wasn't going to show up on his doorstep with two children when he left and barely looked back."_

_ "That's where you're wrong. You assumed everything was against you. He always looked back; he always had you in his heart. He loved you. You refused to believe someone that caring stole your heart. You did what you knew best; you ran away. You ran away from the best thing in your life and risked mine and Topher's because of your selfish needs. You're a piece of shit." The girl's voice had turned into venom. _

_ Sam shook from her anger. Shoving the girl's shoulder away from the table, the girl was thrown onto the chair, which slid back a few inches. Sam leaned over the paper on the table, gripping the edges of the table until her knuckles turned white. There was a photograph next to it, a familiar photograph. It was the photograph that Melanie had given Sam of her and Freddie. The larger paper was a drawing of the photograph done in chalk. The impeccable detail put into the chalk drawing had Sam's emotions churn her stomach. She placed a hand on her open lips and took a step back. She could feel the knot in her throat become undone and she curled onto the ground and let the tears slip down. "Where did you get this picture?" Sam whispered._

_ "Aunt Melanie gave it to me when you died…"_

Sam's eyes shot open. Her surroundings were filled with soft music. Realizing she had the headphone still plugged in, she pulled them out and sat up to stretch. Charlie was sitting next to her, drawing on the back of a plain paper. The younger girls' curls cascaded around her shoulders and covered the picture. Sam tried to shake away the feeling of Déjà vu from watching her daughter. Pulling out her phone, Sam checked the time. They were bound to land in about thirty minutes.

"What are you drawing, Charlie?" Sam asked with a soft smile at the younger girl.

Charlie stopped and looked up. Covering the picture with her arms, she laughed at Sam, "It's a surprise, Momma!"

Sam's heart dropped at hearing those words. Her dream flooded her images flashing through her mind's eye. "Can I see it?"

Charlie smiled and nodded, "When I'm finished."

Sam's leg bounced as she watched Charlie look over the picture and inspect it. Deciding it was decent; Charlie uncovered it and put it in Sam's hands. "Done!" Charlie smiled.

Sam stared intently at the picture. A blonde stood smiling holding hands with a tall brunet; in between them, stood two smaller versions of the blonde but with brown curls. "Who are they?"

Charlie's eyes lit up and she smiled even bigger, "Well that's you, and Freddie and Topher and me! Do you like it, Momma?"

Sam swallowed the lump in her throat. She strained to speak, "Y-yeah I do, Charlie. It's beautiful, baby."

Charlie smiled triumphantly at Sam's words. "I'm going to put this up on the fridge when we get home."

Sam nodded and gave the drawing back to Charlie. Melanie's voice rang in her head as Sam glanced out the window, "_She's going to want to know; maybe not today or tomorrow but in the future."_

"Sam, we're landing soon. Make sure Charlie's strapped in tight," Melanie whispered over her shoulder.

Sam nodded and turned to her twin. Topher had awakened and was reading a picture book. Melanie was texting on her phone with a wide smile. Sam smirked while she made sure Charlie's seatbelt was on tight enough. "Who's that, Mel?"

Melanie's cheeks dusted pink without looking up from the phone. "It's Adam from my Chemistry class. He's just helping me stay on top of my stuff in the class…shut up Sam." Sam laughed softly but her mind kept reeling back to Charlie and the drawing. Her dream was like a bad buzz in the back of her head.

**What did you guys think of her dream?! :D It took a couple of tries to get it the way I wanted it seen and expressed. Anyway, just wanted to let you guys know this story is almost over. 3 more chapters (if I can stick to my outline). I have an outline where I wrote out everything I want to happen in each chapter and just detail it the best I can and tie it up with a pretty bow and upload it for all of you wonderful people who review, favorite, alert, and just READ! Reviews are always the best. I want to know what you guys think Freddie will do with the decision of the twins. You noticed the absence in this chapter, right? Don't worry, he'll be back next chapter! (Which I'm finishing up the last details and can upload it on time!)**


	8. Promulgate

**I think this is my shortest chapter in the entire story, but it's probably my favorite one. Not only did I have fun writing it, but I realized I made Mrs. Benson sound like my own mother...kids...don't be like me. Anyway, this chapter is mainly Freddie, for good reasons. ENJOY. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my imagination and the plot. Thanks. **

Chapter 8 Promulgate

The door rattled off its hinges. There was a low groan behind the door, followed by a deep thud. The door flew open, a desperate brunette with eyes glowing stared back at him. "What, Freddie?" She demanded.

He stood there, gaping like a fish. She only cocked her hips and crossed her arms across her chest, her lips curling in annoyance. He stared blankly at her and walked past her. Sitting on her couch, she was reminded of when he used to come over after school and spend time with her and Sam watching Girly Cow and thinking up different effects they could use on iCarly.

Closing the door, she moved and sat next to him. Crossing her legs, she got comfortable and faced him. She held her face with one arm perched on her knee. "Freddie?"

He turned to look at her. "You knew…didn't you?"

She looked inquisitively at him. "What do you mean?"

His faces showed an emotion that she hadn't seen from him in a while. His eye brows furrowed at her. "Carly, you knew about them and didn't tell me. You knew she was pregnant the last time we saw her; the last time I spoke to her."

Carly huffed and puffed out her cheeks. "I hate it when you two put me in these situations. This is exactly what you two did when you dated and you're still doing it now, years later."

Freddie turned his body to face her. Surprised Carly scoot back at his sudden turn. She took a deep breath after he stared at her, but said nothing. "Look, Sam's had a rough couple of years. For once, in her mind, not telling you about the twins was unselfish of her because she wanted you to actually accomplish all of the things you said you wanted to do with your life. Sam's changed because of them; she's become responsible and, somewhat, mature."

Freddie sat there, not facing her again, but listening to her and trying to sync it all. Sam made a decision for him, but would he have reacted the way Sam would have wanted if she had told him at the time? He didn't think this would happen to him of all people. Freddie was raised by a single mother, so he knew what Sam's been going through for the past five years with Charlie and Topher.

"Freddie?" Carly asked, gently tapping his shoulder.

He turned and stared blankly at her. "Would you have done the same?"

"Huh?"

Freddie leaned over and gripped Carly's small shoulders firmly. He spoke slowly, "Would you have done the same?"

Carly refused to make eye contact. Pretending to evaluate the question, Freddie grew impatient. He imitated a growl from deep in his throat. "Answer me!" He barked.

"YES!" Carly heaved. Her chest rose as her cheeks turned rosy.

He looked taken aback. "What?" He questioned.

Carly looked down at her lap in shame. "You asked me if I would have done the same as Sam. I answered you yes. It's not that you wouldn't be a great father. I just don't think at the time that Sam birthed those two would have been the right time for such a responsibility for you. It was good for Sam because those two taught her so much. But you had your mind on other things back then. The twins would just have been a nuisance for you, even if you refuse to admit it now."

Freddie rose from the couch. Running a hand threw his hair, he turned to face her. "I think I have some explaining to do with my mother. If you see Sam, let her know I left early so she doesn't have to worry about running into me any time soon."

He started his walk towards to the door. Carly stood up. "Freddie, don't be like that."

He stopped. Turning, he faced her in anger. "Like what, Carly? I'm not trying to be like anything. I'm just trying to figure this out."

Walking up to him, Carly put a hand on his shoulder. Smiling, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and unlocked it. Turning to look up at him once again, she whispered, "Check your messages."

Freddie's phone vibrated in his pocket. Pulling it out, he saw a new picture mail from Carly. Chuckling, he opened the picture. It was Sam hugging Topher and Charlie in front of a school building. "That was taken on their first day of preschool," Carly said softly.

Freddie's smile grew wide as he stared at the picture. Sam was glowing with a smile so big he couldn't believe his eyes. "Thank you, Carly," he whispered as he grabbed the smaller girl into his arms.

She hugged him back with a pat on the back. Slightly pushing him off, she chuckled. "Go break the news with that mother of yours. Let me know how it goes. Caleb and I are flying down there next month for the twins' birthdays, in case you get some crazy idea that you want to go with us."

Freddie nodded. "Sure thing."

Freddie hesitantly knocked on the apartment door of his childhood home. His free hand was shoved into his jean pocket, fiddling with the lint in the corner. The door creaked open and Freddie felt his cheeks rise into a smile. The woman just stared back at him with surprise. She looked older that the last time he visited her; when was the last time he visited her? Quickly, she moved in to greet him in an embrace. He didn't refuse, but he realized he missed the familiar hold. The same he saw on her face was worn; the wrinkles that were barely visible around her eyes were more prominent as he stared at her now.

"Freddie, I missed you," she spoke directly at him. He grinned. She never spoke to him in any other way but directly. She was always sure to make eye contact and her voice at normal level. After he made the decision to study out of state, she made a conscious decision to respect his choices as an adult.

"I've been trying to find a chance to come visit you. I'm sorry," he felt immensely guilty as she brushed off his excuse. Holding his hands, she dragged him inside and towards the couch.

"Did you want something to drink?" she smiled at him. He felt a surge of emotions rise up in him. He didn't know how he was going to tell her. The clock on the wall's constant ticking of the seconds had him on edge. His foot tapped as his mother stared at him from her peripheral. She was on the island with two empty glasses and a pitcher of her homemade juice. He stood next to the couch. His hands felt like they would start shaking any minute.

She sighed. "Sit down, Freddie. I'm your mother and I know you have something you need to tell me." She smiled at him as he felt his face heat up from the embarrassment.

Sitting on the edge of the couch, his mother handed Freddie a glass and he sipped it quickly. Putting it down on the coffee table, making sure to have a coaster underneath, he stared at him mother as she sat next to him sipping her glass slowly. She gently put a hand on his leg with comfort.

"I got Sam pregnant 5 years ago," Freddie blurted. He quickly clamped his lips with his shaking hands as he watched the emotions on his mother's face change as she let it sink in.

"I'm sorry, Freddie. I thought you just said you let Samantha be pregnant due to unprotected sex, that I never knew you two even had because you broke up, and let her raise the baby by herself. I thought I raised you to see the difference it is growing up with just a mother to provide everything for her children," Ms. Benson said calmly.

"I'm surprised you're taking this calmer than I expected you too, mother. And it's actually two babies; she had twins," Freddie spoke hesitantly.

Ms. Benson placed her glass on a similar coaster next to Freddie's on the coffee table. With a smile, her eyes glittered at Freddie, "You think I'm oblivious to your actions as an adult, Fredward? Those twins at Carly's wedding had features and characteristics of a Benson, and you thought I wouldn't notice. I didn't say a word because I thought I raised a smart young man, but I see it took some realization and persuasion to put the puzzle pieces together." She gently covered her lips with a giggle.

Freddie felt his face heat up once more. "I can't believe you figured it out before I did." He placed his head between his hands resting on his knees and sighed loudly. He felt her comforting hand on his back rubbing soothing circles.

"Now, Freddie. I can't excuse this type of behavior of unprotected sex you seemed to have done without my knowledge. But from what I learned raising you was that I was always the bad guy. No matter what I did, even if it was with good intentions, you always seemed to think I was smothering you. I want you to take that into your consideration when you go to speak one on one with Samantha about how those two will continue to be raised. If I raised you right, I know you'll make the right decision about those three," Ms. Benson spoke softly. The mother he had been raised by wanted all her thoughts to be heard by the young father.

Taking in a deep breath through his nostrils, Freddie rose from his spot on the couch next to his mother. Exhaling, he smiled at her. Mrs. Benson sat on the couch with a gentle glance. With a nod, he extended an arm out to the older lady. Clasping her hand in his, he breathed out, "I'll let you know what I end up doing and you tell me if it's the right decision or not."

OxOxOxOxOxOx

"Freddie!" the woman shrieked in delight. Her almond eyes glittered with unshed tears as she bounced at the entrance of the waiting area. He waved at her with his free hand; his carry-on bag slumped over his right shoulder. She ran up to him and latched her thin arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around waist as he hugged her back.

He felt her lips press against his neck and he wondered if she could tell his mind was somewhere else. Kissing his cheek, she loosened her grip on him and giggled. Her aquamarine colored eyes mesmerized Freddie's mind every time he watched them fill with emotion. He realized she dyed her hair back to its unique vibrant red with her aviators pushing her delicate curly hair away from her face. The mint colored v-neck showed off her ample bust, which was currently pressed against Freddie's own chest with a considerable view, and her muscular swimmers legs were, adorned in short black shorts along with her peach flip flops. He loved the color of her skin against his, her heritage made her skin glow in the sun with her Puerto Rican blood against his paler hue. "Sierra," Freddie pecked her glossy lips as she smiled sweetly at him.

"Hey you. Did you miss me?" She whispered. He gently set her back down on the tiled floor of the airport.

Walking towards the moving belt to grab his bags he interlocked his fingers around hers, noticing her neatly manicured nails. Everything about Sierra was neat, orderly. She knew what she was studying and what she was doing after college. Out in the real world, she already had jobs lining up with interviews and hopeful job opportunities. Squeezing her hand tightly with reassurance, he spoke gently, "Of course I missed you babe."

Freddie watched her visibly sigh, with almost relief. "Aw I missed my cuddle bug at night. The bed was so cold and uncomfortable without you. The girls missed you too."

The girls. She was talking about her two cats; Lily and Dahlia. Not the twins, Topher and Charlie, Freddie reminded himself. She doesn't know.

Freddie tried to make polite conversation with Sierra about her cats for the next hour ride back to the apartment near the college. When they went to bed, Freddie couldn't help but feel different with his arm around the petite girl in the bed next to him. He could hear her nose whistle softly as she slept soundly in his arms. He couldn't think of anything else besides the twins; their personality and the way Sam had raised them. Never in Freddie's wildest dreams did he ever think this would happen to him, of all people. He can't recall what happened that day back from his flight, but Sierra began to notice little things about him that she knew for a fact he never did before.

Freddie began to stutter every time he called her name, almost catching a different name before her own. He would play with her red curls and whisper under his breath when he thought she was asleep. During dinner, he would play with his food and push it around with his fork while waiting for his phone to light up with a new text message. She would catch him sneaking glances at a picture he saved under his files in his phone. Sierra began noticing the smaller things as the days went by, until she couldn't keep it to herself.

"Freddie," She spoke softly while nestled under his arms as they watched a movie on cable a couple of days later.

He blinked and glanced down at the girl. "Hm?"

She sat up slightly and put a soft hand on his chest, "I've been meaning to ask you about your trip. Something's been on my mind since I called you when you were still in Seattle. How were your friends? Did you see that girl who you weren't sure was going to be there?"

Freddie blinked rapidly as Sierra questioned him without trying to set off alarms. "Sam."

"What?"

"You mean did I see that girl who I hadn't seen in five years. Her name is Samantha. But yes she was there, surprisingly," Freddie shrugged.

"Well you don't seem too excited about your trip; you were so anxious to even leave for a week and miss classes and now you won't even tell me anything about it. What happened on that trip that I should know about, Fredward?" Sierra's voice began to grow weary. He knows she will lose her temper soon. It was only a matter of choice words to set her off.

"Look, nothing of importance happened that needs to be mentioned. My best friend got married and I finally caught up with an old friend; that's it."

Sierra didn't look convinced. Sucking on her cheeks, she accepted his blank answer. Settling back into his arms, she whispered, "You know I called your mother to see if she had heard from you the entire time you were in town."

Freddie was flabbergasted. "You called my mother? What for?"

"Well to be honest, I wasn't completely sure you were going to Seattle for a marriage. From what your mother has told me, you used to love the girl who just got married. I was a bit worried you would do something rash and unlike you. You sometimes have the flash moments where you decide to do something out of the ordinary and I hate to clean up your mess every time." Sierra shrugged her shoulders.

Freddie leaned away from the girl who sat next to him nonchalantly. "I'm sorry but when do I ever make mistakes that you need to clean up after me?"

"I hate to tell you when you do because it just gets to you so deep, emotionally. But all the time. I'm surprised something hasn't happened of value from these spurts of rare unclarity you have," Sierra crossed her arms defensively.

You have kids. Twins. Topher and Charlie. You're a father. "Fuck you, Sierra."

**SO? What you all think? Like I said, shorter but to the point. Mrs. Benson was probably my favorite to write. (Even if she did come out sounding like my own mother.) I know this chapter was mainly Freddie, but hey, he wasn't in the last chapter. Why not give him his own, to reflect and digest what the hell has been happening this entire time, AM I RIGHT?! Next chapter is a blend of people. Let me know what you guys thought about the Freddie-centric chapter! **


	9. The Birthday Surprise

**And I'm back to my normal Monday updates! This chapter is filled with more guilt, denial, and an unexpected surprise for Sam! Make sure to read my final Author's Note at the bottom!**

**6/17  I fixed any inconsistencies within this chapter pertaining the twins. I do read your reviews guys! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything paralleling to the original show. Thanks.**

Chapter 9 The Birthday Surprise

"Are you still paranoid that he's going to call you?" Melanie called from the couch in the apartment.

Sam sat at the table, clicking away at the keyboard of the laptop. "What if I am? I have a good reason to be paranoid. What if he got some sense to come here and take them away from me?"

Melanie sighed, "He doesn't even know where we live, Sam; quit being so unreasonable."

Sam peered over the top of the screen, glaring she spoke harshly, "You're not the one with kids on the line!"

Melanie lay sprawled on the couch with her phone resting on her t-shirt. "Nope, but who's the misguided person who kept everything from the one person that could have helped raise them?"

"You know, I'm sick and tired of hearing the same shit from everyone. Unless you have something new to add to the mistake's I've made, shut the fuck up," Sam spat.

"It's been a month since the wedding, I'm sure he's moved on like he always does. He's a Benson; they bounce back pretty fast," Melanie said with a laugh.

Sam sighed and shook her head. She kept scrolling on the page she was on. SplashFace was the only way she kept in contact with the people back in Seattle. She saw a new message from Carly and read it with a smile.

_From: Carly Davis (Shay)_

_ SAMMY-KINS! It's almost that time of the year again! I'm keeping my promise and coming in a week to see my dearest niece and nephew. Send hugs and kisses to those wonderful mixes of my two best friends! I'm bringing Caleb with me Kay? I'll see you next Monday! _

"Momma, Liam won't play the game right!" Charlie came running through the hall of the apartment. She held a crossed expression as Liam and Topher came walking behind her, Liam with an apron tied crookedly. His gray eyes smiled at Sam as pink dusted his cheeks from embarrassment.

Sam chuckled and pulled out her phone. Snapping a picture, she laughed at the angry face Charlie wore while Liam smiled wide and Topher looked amused. Looking up, Charlie crossed her arms over her purple sun dress. "What's going on, Charlie?"

Charlie groaned in frustration, "Liam won't play right!" Liam shrugged his shoulders in confusion.

"What are you guys playing?" Sam smiled through a grin.

"We're playing House and he won't leave to go to work!" Charlie huffed.

Sam laughed, "How about you two stop playing house and help me make some Chocolate chip cookies?"

Liam's expression perked behind Charlie as he took big steps to walk towards Sam. Nodding his head furiously, his brown curls bounced everywhere. "I love cookies!"

Topher smiled and ran towards the kitchen. "I'm racing Liam to the cupboard!"

Sam smiled and glanced at Charlie, "Charlie…will you help us make cookies?"

Charlie pouted and crossed her arms. Stomping away, Charlie made her way towards the couch where Melanie lay. Sam snorted and stood up, closing the laptop shut. "Are we still making cookies even if Charlie doesn't want to?" Liam asked innocently. He and Topher, of all people, knew Charlie's full wrath in its finest.

Sam nodded and made her way with the young boys trailing behind her. Topher had pulled a chair from the table and was reaching up towards the cooking utensils on the higher shelves. Sam grabbed Topher from his waist and put him on the ground as she busied herself with Liam. The trio grabbed the ingredients to make the cookies. They finished mixing the batter and Sam handed Liam and Topher a spoon full. Making a last attempt to lighten her daughter's mood, Sam called out, "Last chance, Charlie! Topher, Liam, and I are almost done making the batter. I need extra help to lick the spoon."

A brown head bobbed up from the edge of the couch. Charlie was peeking from the corner with a jealous glance. Scrambling up from the floor, Charlie ran towards the kitchen and Sam handed her the wooden spoon full of batter. Charlie gleefully took it and smiled, "Mm I love your cookies Momma!"

Sam smiled at Charlie. After putting the cookies in the oven, Sam popped in a movie for Topher, Charlie, and Liam as the two sat on the floor attentively.

Melanie had moved from the couch to the kitchen and sat at the table texting with a wide grin. Sam sat across from her and put her chin in her hands and batted her eyelashes. "Who's that Melanie?"

Melanie looked up from her phone and blushed, "Adam."

"Ooh! How's the relationship going?" Sam grinned.

"Good. He wants to come over for dinner one of these days. I'm thinking he can come over for the twin's birthday."

After a moment of silence, Sam looked at her hands as she asked, "Did I tell you my dream?"

Melanie closed her phone and put it down on the table. Her lips pursed as she shook her head, "No you didn't, actually. When were you going to tell me you had a serious dream?"

"I'm telling you now, aren't I?" Sam spoke out.

Melanie sighed, "What happened?"

"It was on the plane ride home. Charlie was in it but she was older. She was furious with me that I never told her who her father was. She became an artist and she was beautiful. In my dream, she made a painting of the picture you gave me of Freddie and me from senior year. When I asked her where she got it, she told me you gave it to her when I died. When I woke up, Charlie was drawing the picture that she posted on the fridge behind you. I didn't know how to tell you without setting off any alarms."

"That's one hell of a dream, Sam."

"I had another one on our way to Seattle. It was Freddie and he wanted to cause me and the twins pain in our lives," Sam swallowed the lump in her throat.

Melanie gave her a sympathetic glance. Reaching across the table, she grabbed Sam's hands, "Sam, I promise those are just dreams. Freddie would never do that to you or the twins. I have told you before that you should tell Charlie and Topher about their father but it's up to you how you want to break it to them. I can't make you do it but I don't want to be the one to tell them either."

"I understand, Melanie. I don't want to be like mom," Sam declared.

Melanie nodded in agreement, "I promise you won't be like her, either."

"How do you know?"

"It's because you're not her! You're Samantha Puckett, not Pam Puckett."

"It just scares me that I could become a shadow of the mother she was to us," Sam said dejectedly.

"You won't be like her, nor are you anything compared to her," Melanie smiled at Sam.

Sam moved to sit up and move to the living room to sit with Topher, Charlie, and Liam. "By the way, Carly and Caleb are coming in a week for the twin's birthday. Bring Adam over then so he can meet everyone."

"Fuck," Melanie slammed her hands down on the table. Sam smirked.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOx

"I need to run some errands so I'll take Charlie and Topher with me. Can you meet up with Carly and Caleb at the airport?" Sam called out from the bedroom. Melanie was adjusting her shoe laces as she walked into the master bedroom.

"Yeah, I was on my way out right now anyway," Melanie smiled.

"Are those my boots?" Sam smiled.

Melanie looked down at her outfit; black combat boots, black and white horizontal striped box pleated skirt and a hot pink sleeveless button up with black hem lines; her golden tresses in their usual high ponytail. "Topher picked them out for me. I thought they complimented my outfit."

Sam snorted, "I was actually going to wear them but I guess not anymore. I'll dig for my brown ones instead. They look good."

Melanie blushed, "Thanks…I'll go and pick up Carly then. I'll text you when we get home."

Sam nodded and went to her closet to search for her boots. Finding them scattered in a pile, Sam caught her reflection in the mirror and smiled in approval; jean shorts, three quarters off the shoulder navy blue smurfette t-shirt and brown combat boots. Walking down the hall, Sam called out for Charlie and Topher. She could hear the television playing from the living room. "Guys, are you ready to go?"

Charlie was laying belly down on the wooden floor coloring with the television on; wearing a soft pink with brown polka dotted sun dress with a brown sash at the natural waist. Craning her neck to make eye contact, Charlie smiled and rose from the ground. Closing her book, she ran towards her room she shared with Sam and came out with her brown flats on. Topher had climbed into the couch and sat there with the remote. He flipped the television off and slid down the couch to meet Sam in his jeans and green button up shirt. Sam grabbed her keys as the twins raced to meet her at the door. Walking up to the exit, she turned and faced the twins with a smile.

"Ready?" Sam asked as the twins grabbed each other's hands. The younger girl began to skip out of the apartment, slightly dragging Topher behind. Sam laughed lightly at her daughter.

"What are we getting, Momma?" Charlie asked as Sam locked the door shut.

"We're going to pick up the cake and come back home to meet a special person," Sam smiled. They began descending the stairs with distinct voices echoed off the walls. Sam could hear steps coming from the opposite direction as them. A male voice made her stop in her tracks.

"Momma, what's wrong?" Topher tugged at Charlie's hand to stop. The younger girl stopped and turned.

Sam glanced at her daughter, "Nothing Topher. Let's go."

They reached the bottom of the stairs as a Sam froze in her tracks. Charlie let out a delighted scream.

"Freddie!" Charlie slipped her fingers from Topher's hand and ran towards the taller man. Freddie stood at the base of the stairs with a smile as he wrapped his arms and lifted the small child in the air. Charlie giggled and shrieked. Keeping Charlie in his arms, Freddie placed his arm under her bottom and kissed her on the cheek.

"Happy birthday Princess Charlie," Freddie smiled. Topher slowly approached Freddie. Tugging at his shirt, Freddie looked down and acknowledged the smaller boy. "Happy birthday, Topher."

"Thank you Freddie! How did you get here? Why did you leave so fast from Aunt Carly's? Did you know Aunt Melanie went to get Aunt Carly and Uncle Caleb? They're coming for my birthday! How did you know it was my birthday?" Charlie babbled.

Freddie laughed. "Slow down Charlie. You look beautiful in your dress."

Charlie laughed at Freddie's comment. Turning her body to face Sam, Charlie smiled, "Momma look! Freddie came for my birthday! Is he the special person for my birthday?"

"He didn't come for just you, Charlie. He came for me and Momma, too," Topher argued. Charlie frowned at her twin and stuck her tongue out.

Sam was frozen in her spot. "W-what are you doing here?" Topher stood quietly, tightly holding Sam's hand in his own and looking between Sam and Freddie. Topher knew how Charlie could be; she would rather ignore the facts and stay in her own world rather than see what's in front of her. Sam had raised Topher a little different with how to perceive things, something Sam found rather odd for a small child to pick up so quickly.

Freddie's smile was wiped from his face as he put Charlie back on the ground. Charlie patted her dress down and smiled at Topher. "I thought I would surprise you. Besides, I have the right to see Charlie and Topher."

"How'd you get my address," Sam spoke.

"I have connections, it's not like you fell off the face of the Earth this time," Freddie smirked.

Sam crossed her arms and cocked her hip. "What do you want, Freddie? I know you didn't just fly from Texas all the way here for Charlie and Topher's birthday."

"What if I did, Sam?" Freddie said quickly.

"Shut up, Freddie. Please don't speak like that in front of them," Sam spoke sternly.

Freddie chuckled, "I'm sorry. I don't want to over step your boundaries with the twins. But I missed you."

Sam stared at Freddie. "W-what?"

"I said I missed you."

"Shut up. You don't mean that."

"What if I did?" Freddie took a step towards her. Sam's face flushed as she took a step back.

"Momma, we need to get the cake before Aunt Melanie comes home!" Charlie bounced excitedly.

"I want it to be green icing," Topher smiled.

"No, it should be pink!" Charlie pouted.

"Not everything is about you, Charlie," Topher scowled.

Charlie's eyes began to water, her bottom lip quivered. "Momma!"

Sam stared dead into Freddie's eyes. "I don't have time for you. I have things to do."

"Let me come with you," Freddie stared right back.

Sam glanced behind him; he had no bags with him. Topher approached Sam and nudged her. "Please, Momma. It's our birthday."

Sighing, she let out a frustrated groan. "Come on, then." Kneeling down to Topher's eye level, she glared the boy down, "You, Mister need to be nicer to your sister. Apologize. NOW."

Sighing and with a pout, Topher grumbled, "I'm sorry, Charlie."

Charlie squealed and threw her arms around Topher's neck, "That's okay. I still love you, Topher." She moved towards Freddie and grabbed his hand. "You can see my favorite bakery! Ms. Kyra always has a donut ready for me when I visit her. She's funny too!"

Freddie laughed at Charlie's free spirit. He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her over his shoulders. Charlie squealed as she sat across Freddie's broad shoulders. Laughing, she played with his hair. Freddie naturedly held her ankles to keep Charlie steady as the trio walked down the busy streets of Los Angeles. Topher never let go of Sam's hand as the four walked down the crowded streets of Los Angeles.

After walking down the streets in silence, Sam's phone began to ring. Picking it up, she recognized the caller to be Melanie.

"Hey, is Carly with you?" Sam spoke into her phone.

"Yeah, they're both with me. Carly's really excited too. She says you should have received a surprise from her a little while ago. Are you still home or something?" Melanie's voice was heard from the other end.

"No, I'm a block away from Kyra's bakery. I'll text you the details. Just get them both to our place as fast as you can," Sam said with a stern face towards Freddie, who smirked back at her. Sam ended the call and stuffed the phone back into her pocket.

"Carly and Caleb know I'm here already?" Freddie leered at Sam.

"They're going to find out eventually; just like you're going to tell me why you're really here. We're not discussing this with certain someone's around though, so you can forget about that," Sam glared as she reached to push open a glass door.

Topher tugged at Sam's hands and motioned for her to kneel down to him. She smirked and kneeled as he reached up on his toes. "Is Freddie my daddy? Like in the bed time stories?" Sam stood there baffled at his theory.

Brushing his hair back with a smile, she whispered, "We'll talk about this at home, after your party. Is that alright with you?" He nodded and they stepped fully inside the bakery.

Topher was silent for a moment more before tugging on his mother's hem. Sam smiled and leaned down. "Charlie wants Freddie to be our dad. He's nice, but he makes you cry. Is he nice to you, Momma?" Topher cocked his head to the side with a pensive look.

Sam felt her bottom lip quiver slightly at the young boy's words. With a deep inhale, she breathed out, "You know what, Topher? Freddie is a very nice man. I cry because I've known him a long time, as long as I've known your Aunt Carly. But Freddie is different. Don't worry, he doesn't make me cry bad tears." Topher nodded and slipped out of Sam's grip to walk around the room.

The room was spaced out with glass doors showcasing pastries of different varieties. Behind the counter held an older woman with long brown hair and light brown eyes. She wore a messy apron over a simple blue dress. Sam walked over to the brunette and smiled, showing off the wrinkles at the corner of her weary eyes.

"Hey Sam! You're here to pick up the twin's cake, right?" the woman smiled.

"Yes Kyra, Charlie's been over the moon to see how her cake turned out. And Mister Topher wants it to be blue icing," Sam whispered.

"No Momma, I said green! Not blue!" Topher cried out in despair.

The older woman let out a delighted laugh. Her brown eyes gleamed over the Freddie, who held Charlie on his shoulders. "And who is this young man holding our dear birthday girl?"

Freddie took a step forward and extended his hand with a smile. "I'm Freddie, ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Kyra took her free hand and placed it on her chest and huffed. "My, what a handsome man you are dear. Sam you caught a good one!"

Sam's face began to glow from embarrassment. "Oh we're not dating Kyra. He's just visiting for the twin's birthday."

Kyra's face fell slightly. Taking her hand back, Kyra took a short breath and smiled even brighter. "Well, why don't you go out and pick something sweet, Charlie, Topher? Freddie you'll take them, won't you dear?"

Freddie nodded and smiled at the older woman. As his body turned and faced his back to them, Kyra slipped her hand inside Sam's and pulled her slightly away from the retreating bodies. Sam silently stared at Kyra.

"I see you're not going to outright say it," Kyra crossed her arms, letting go of Sam's hand.

Sam's lips tightened. "What do I need to say?"

"Sam…Topher looks just like him. How am I not supposed to notice?" Kyra huffed.

"He wasn't supposed to know where I live," Sam muttered.

"Well he's here now and from the looks of it, I don't think he plans on leaving any time soon," Kyra motioned to the trio near the pastries. Sam watched as Charlie pressed her face against the glass and Freddie laughed gently with her as they made their choice in pastry. Topher would occasionally turn and glance at Sam, thoughtfully.

"I don't want him to take Charlie and Topher from me. They're the best thing that has ever happened to me," Sam whispered.

Kyra sighed. "Sam…I know raising the twins as a single mother has been hard but let someone help you."

"Someone has helped me and I'm a damn good mother," Sam growled.

"I'm not trying to criticize but Melanie isn't the best to help you. She has her own life. Let her get back to it and try to let him back into your life," Kyra smiled at Sam.

"I want the pink one with sprinkles please!" Charlie called out behind them. Sam turned her body to watch the interaction between father and daughter.

"Why not the white one?" Freddie laughed.

Sam watched as Charlie's face set as she tried to make Freddie understand her reasoning. "Because it's not pink, silly!"

"I want the blue one!" Topher smiled.

"But I thought you liked green?" Freddie asked, a little confused.

Topher shook his head. "No, Freddie, I want the icing on the cake green but my doughnut to be bluuue."

Freddie laughed again and moved to open the glass door to grab the pink pastry. Charlie squealed with delight as Freddie pulled it out from behind the glass. Topher smiled at Freddie as he handed the young boy a blue iced doughnut. Turning back to face Kyra, Sam sighed. Kyra smiled back at Sam as she pulled the blonde into a hug. "Let someone help you for once. You don't always have to do it yourself," Kyra whispered into Sam's ear as the brunette pulled back from the hug.

******I am currently trying to finish the next chapter, which will be THE FINAL ONE. I haven't been able to write an epilogue for this story in the way I want it to work outwith the plot I have fished out. But to let you all know, the next chapter will be longer than any of the other chapters. I WILL MAKE SURE OF IT. Heads up, I will be traveling across the states to see some family this Wednesday, so my Monday update might be delayed or shortened to this weekend. It all depends on how my vacation goes. See you all next Monday! (Hopefully.)**

******PS Hope that satisfied those who felt I was leaving Topher out. I had originally written only Charlie so when I decided to integrate Topher, I had most of the story fleshed out and detailed. But I guess I forgot some scenes to include him in. Thanks so much everyone! **


	10. Indiscretions

**Late, but longer than any chapter in the entire story. Last chapter also. I had a lot of fun writing this whole story. Hope you guys enjoy this last chapter! **

**Disclaimer: 10 chapters later and I still don't own anything. **

Chapter 10 Indiscretions

Sam scrolled through her recent pictures in the memory of her phone. She smiled as the images reflected back at her; Charlie mid-laugh while Freddie held her legs over his shoulder and tickled her, Carly sitting in Caleb's lap smiling, Freddie and Sam sitting around Charlie and Topher as they sat in front of their cake, Melanie's pointer finger held up her own nose as Topher stuck out his tongue.

Sam reached the final picture and stopped. She was debating whether or not making it her background on her phone. She wanted to, but the thought of judgment stopped her. What would people think when they watched her turn her screen on and there was that picture staring back at her? Sam sighed and decided against it. Yet, the picture seemed to know she was evaluating to keep it or not and smiled back at her. It was the only picture Melanie, more or so, forced Sam and Freddie to take. Charlie was laughing while Freddie kissed her small cheek and Topher sat in his mother's lap, being tickled. Sam, although she would deny it, loved the picture dearly. As much as she refused to admit it, Melanie had a knack of catching the perfect picture whenever Sam and Freddie were together.

Locking her phone, blue eyes scanned the empty living room. Melanie had gone to class at the college, Charlie and Topher were in school, yet Freddie had sent her a message earlier saying he wanted to meet up with her and the twins later that afternoon. She still couldn't believe he had stayed in town this long. What did the others think? She continued to have the same man appear at her door every day about the same time and he seemed to have been conjured out of the blue. Irene had already met him one night when Sam had to take an extra night shift and close down the restaurant with her. He was at her apartment helping Melanie and Irene's kids babysit Charlie and Topher. Irene had smiled when Freddie was gentle enough with Sam that she sat next to him on the couch and rested her head on his shoulder as he had an arm around her body, casually, rubbing her arm.

From the small amounts of time Irene had spoken to Sam about Freddie, Sam seemed to not really want to talk about him as much as Irene imagined. Irene saw how the two interacted, yet the same two people were oblivious to how they acted around themselves and others. Private moments were shared in public without even realizing it and Sam and Freddie seemed in their own little world while everyone else was a casual visitor.

The day before Freddie had sent the message to Sam about meeting him for the afternoon, Irene had spoken to Sam about their intentions towards each other.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_ "You seem to be in a much better mood since you've been seeing Freddie for the past week," Irene pointed out as they were closing up the restaurant for the night. The older lady was wiping down the last table as Sam walked to the back and made sure the freezers and refrigerators were successfully shut. _

_ Sam smiled at Irene's observations, nonetheless. "I don't feel any different. Well a little more comfortable with my surroundings but that's pretty much it."_

_ Irene laughed, "And you don't think that's a reason for being so close to Freddie all the time? I've seen how you two act when you think no one's watching, he's very sweet, Sam. The way he looks at you and smiles reminds me of Zachary. He was my soul mate, still is."_

_ Sam watched Irene with a serious expression. Irene barely ever spoke his name out loud. The older women watched as Sam's eyes softened. Using that as her cue to continue, she whispered, "Besides, if you don't sit down with Freddie and talk about this, I just might have to."_

_ The blonde laughed. She knew Irene was mostly soft spoken, but the thought of her older friend sitting down with a very confused Fredward Benson had a smile creep across Sam's face. _

_*END FLASHBACK*_

This was usually the only time Sam could find during the day that was quiet and she could run her errands and relax. With the thought of Freddie's text, she found no peace in the unobtrusive apartment. Deciding to get up and do something instead of just sit in the solace, Sam stood up and decided to bake. She would come up with whatever she could make with the ingredients she had in her kitchen. When she was pregnant with Charlie and Topher and couldn't leave the apartment, Melanie would often find Sam awake in the middle of the night baking something as random as a Upside down Pineapple cake.

Baking usually got her mind off of things; it kept her physically and mentally busy as she recalled the steps and ingredients. Today, it seemed, she couldn't recall anything and just stood in front of her open refrigerator, the light beaming on her graceful skin.

The knock on the door broke her from her trance, as she walked to it, puzzled. He stared back at her, in his usual style of clothing she so brightly remembers; light blue button up shirt tucked in to the slim cut jeans, his hair neatly brushed back and away from his russet colored eyes.

"Freddie," Sam breathed.

He smiled back at her. "Can I come in?"

Sam tightened her lips. With a side step, Freddie easily glided into the familiar apartment. Taking his shoes off, he made a move towards her couch. A couple of steps behind, she closed the door and sat beside him.

He turned his body to face her, sliding his fingers towards her own on the couch. She watched as his fingers inched, neither stopping him nor urging him on. "Sorry I came earlier than expected. I didn't have anything else planned for the day."

She shrugged her thin shoulders. Her breath hitched as he slowly brushed his fingers against hers. "I have to pick Charlie and Topher up soon from preschool. You can tag along if you'd like."

He beamed a genuine smile at her. "I would gladly join you."

She exhaled loudly. "Why do you constantly do that?"

She watched his expression change; the way his eyebrows knit together and his lips purse. "I don't think I fully understand your question, Sam."

"That: why do you always do this to me?"

A smile tugged at the corners of Freddie's lips. Wrapping his fingers around her thinner ones, he leaned and gently pressed his lips against her pink cheeks. "You mean this?"

Sam felt the heat rise in her cheeks; her body's temperature increase. "Why are you really here, Freddie? Why are you in California? What happened to that girlfriend of yours and your school in Texas? Shouldn't you be over there instead of my couch flirting with me? You've been here since the twins' birthday but haven't left; two weeks. Why is that, Benson?"

He chuckled. "I'm here because I want to be here and Sierra couldn't understand that. It was easy to leave but it took me longer to understand my place is with you and the twins; not in Texas with someone else. I'm here for you, Sam."

Sam stood up, flicking her hand out of Freddie's grip. Pacing her living room, she brushed her hair with her hand. Freddie frowned at her reaction. He watched her battle with the words on the tip of her tongue. She was never the type to think before she spoke; this is a different Samantha Puckett.

"You can't just expect me and the twins to accept you into our lives so easily. I've never told them who their father is! How do you think I'm going to explain to them you're their biological father? You just appeared out of nowhere for them! They don't have memories to look back to and see how much you love them, all you've done for them," Sam was heaving. Her hands were shaking as she spoke. Tears glittered at the corners of her eyes as the tip of her nose turned pink.

Freddie stood up and grabbed her shoulders. The hug he pulled her in was strong. Sam tried to pull away, but her body felt weak against his. She fought the tears spilling out of her eyes as he held her. "It's okay, Sam. You don't have to do it alone anymore. Let me create new memories with them and you."

Between the silent tears, she breathed. "It's not okay. I try not to regret anything after the twins, but you coming back shouldn't make my decision as hard as it is."

Freddie pressed his lips softly against her forehead. "I don't understand why you're making this harder than it should be, Sammy." He gently whispered in her ear. Sam nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck. Freddie buried his face in her hair. Pressing his lips against the tip of her ear, she sighed.

He pushed her hair off her shoulder and moved his lips softly on her neck, pressing harder on the base. Sucking on the hollow of her neck, she inhaled sharply. He smirked against her skin, tasting the sweet aroma of her baking skills off her delicate white skin. He noticed she seemed to hold this healthy golden glow when they went outside in the hot L.A. sun. Pressing his lips up and down her skin now made his own cheeks radiate and share the glow she embodied.

Sam continued to run her hands through his scalp, tugging and brushing his hair in soothing circles. She missed the way she could feel his lips quiver and stretch when he smirked against her skin, the smell of his shampoo drowning out any other scents in their vicinity; she was engulfed in his essence completely. Her mind wandered in unforgiving circles and loops as she tried to focus on the way his hands roamed her back, cupping the underside of her ass and gently weaving. She felt his strong hands slightly lift her off the ground, pushing their bodies together, chest to chest. She fought the urge to wrap her legs around his waist, centers touching. The heat radiated off of their bodies and fogged up the room.

Freddie moved his lips to the curve of her ear. Tugging on her lobe, Sam let out a shaky breath. He almost didn't hear it. "If you want me to stop, all you have to do is ask, Sammy," the whisper was husky and hot in her ear. She nodded her head and captured his lips with her own.

"Never," she breathed between kisses; her kisses were erratic against his lips. She was quickly running out of breath, he could tell. He lifted a leg so she could wrap it around his waist as she jumped up and smiled as he held her against him. She had her legs wrapped around him as he took the couple of steps towards the kitchen table and sat her down. Brushing her hair away from her face with a gentle caress, he smiled. Her cheeks were tinted pink from the position they were in and the activity they had been entertained with.

Freddie took her face in his hands and stared into her blue eyes. "Never have I stopped loving you; in the five years of your absence, with you having my children, you maturing and acting different, even when you tried everything you could to push me away, you and I both know we have a connection far deeper than either one of us is likely to admit. I don't know how you feel about us but I want you to know, with all of these complications in both of our lives, I will always love you, as a friend, the mother of my children, and if you ever let me, something more."

Her lips quivered as he spoke. Silent tears rolled down her face, tasting the saltiness against the corner of her lips. Brushing them away, she let out a choked laugh and wrapped her arms around his neck, concealing her face in his neck. "No matter what I do, your very existence is constantly in my dreams and in the quirks both of your children I have. No matter what you decide, you can always come and see them. I trust you to be responsible with the decision of keeping their trust and promises to them. I want you to enjoy them as much as I have enjoyed them."

Freddie kissed her temple. "I'm renting out an apartment two blocks from here."

Sam whipped her face up. "What?"

Freddie chuckled. "I left Sierra. After meeting the twins, they wouldn't get out of my head. Those two were invading my personal every day thoughts. I couldn't get rid of the little buggers."

Sam laughed. "So you've decided to stay after all. Is this what this all about?"

"What do you mean?"

"Now that you've met them, the real responsibility begins, Fredward. You can't return them after a couple of days."

"The apartment has two rooms; once I can get everything settled in the way I want to, I can have a room set up for them," His dazzling smile blinded her.

"And what about me?" she joked.

"Well seeing as how I have a job interview with a very important company in L.A. next week, I was wondering if the lovely mother of my children would like to go out some evening with me. My bed's always got room for one more," he said cheekily.

Sam gently swatted his arm. "Smart ass."

Kissing her lips soundly, he ground into her. Her back arched into his chest, reveling in the touch. The clocked chimed in the kitchen, signaling for the new hour. She jumped from the noise, Freddie quietly laughing at her.

Looking at the time, she quickly gasped. "We have to go pick up the twins. They'll be waiting for me when school lets out."

"I'll come with you." Freddie suggested, letting her down from the table gently.

Sam laughed. "You might want to do something about that thing in your pants first, before anyone questions it."

"Only if you help me out."

"Freddie we have to be standing outside the school in thirty minutes," Sam gently scolded.

"Sam, we don't need thirty minutes. Besides," he sharply slapped her ass. She squealed in delight and surprise, "I only need half that time to make you come twice."

Sam rested her forehead against his. "Try me."

Freddie sucked on the hollow of her neck in one swoop, she moaned loudly. Kneading her boobs through her thin shirt, she arched into his hands. Kissing her neck, he nipped her skin, leaving light pink traces of his lips. She ran her hands across his broad chest, lifting his shirt and tracing his skin with her nails. Lifting her back on the table top, she giggled. His hands rested on her waist. He rubbed soft circles, lifting her shirt up and skimming his thumbs across her indulgent skin. Sam hummed with a smile on her lips from his fingers. A shiver ran through her spine from his touch.

"Mm, Freddie," She breathed out. Freddie smirked at her reaction from his simple touch. Pressing his lips against her, he felt it; that spark that electrified his very being every time they kissed. It spread from his core throughout every nerve in his body and tickled his senses. He ravished her lips, drank her taste in completely; watermelon lip gloss.

"Sam, can I?" He was out of breath from one kiss. Sam nodded and she felt his fingers lift her shirt up even higher and slip it off of her. Her light pink bra stood out against her skin with the delicate white lace against the edges of the trim. Freddie's fingers continued their light embrace against her skin. Sam gripped her fingers into tight fists on the table. She didn't know what to hold on to. With Freddie being so intimate and both of them being completely sober, there was no excuse to their repercussions if they continued.

"Let's make the playing field even, Benson," Sam whispered between breaths as he continued to kiss her. She pulled his shirt off with one swift motion and began playing with the contours of his muscles; between the curves and dips of each one. Sam heard herself sigh with content; slightly embarrassed at the sound that escaped her lips.

"Don't be embarrassed, Sam. I love the noises you make; each and every one," Freddie smiled at her. Sam smirked at him.

"You sure about that?" She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer to her core. He groaned loudly as she sharply gasped at the friction.

He didn't miss the gasp, "I'm sure." Smirking Freddie unbuttoned Sam's shorts with a slow tease of his fingers against her skin. He helped Sam lift herself off the table and slip her shorts off her ass. The way she untangled her legs from his waist and elegantly lifted them straight up to completely remove her shorts had Freddie controlling his breathing. Her legs rested on his chest as she lay on the table, her blonde curls creating a halo around her lust filled face. She hummed loudly as Freddie began to kiss her thighs. Her back arched when he curved to the inside of her thighs, dangerously close to her hot center. She could feel herself throb; craving his touch.

Freddie couldn't believe she would lay on the table like that for him. She looked incredibly sexy. There was one thing he could never resist touching and those were her legs. She was never the tallest girl from their school, but she always had the best legs. He knew her weak spot; the curve of the inside of her thighs. Freddie knew that if he kissed her there in the softest ways possible, she could scream out. Lifting Sam slightly, he pulled her pink laced panties off and onto the floor.

Sam spread her legs back to wrap themselves around his waist. The cool of the table against her white hot skin felt graceful. She lifted her body up and rested on her elbows. With a pout, she cocked her head to the side, "Freddie, you still have your pants on."

Freddie chuckled at her reaction. Freddie knew Sam's pouts were no match for Freddie. Unbuckling his belt, he could feel the freedom that came with releasing himself from his pants, along with his boxers. Freddie stepped out of the pool of clothes surrounding his ankles. Running a hand down his chest and sitting up completely, Sam smirked, "There, that's better."

Freddie kissed Sam soundly on her plump lips. Resting their foreheads together, Freddie whispered huskily, "Most definitely." Freddie reached around Sam's back with one hand and snapped her bra off in one swoop. Sam gasped and caught her bra.

Looking at him incredulously, she gasped out, "Where did you learn that trick from?"

Freddie smirked, "You've been gone for five years, Sammy. I learned a lot in college."

Sam's eyes danced with lust and amusement. "Well college boy, I could always learn a new lesson, or two." Sam discarded the bra a few seconds later.

"I could be of service to you," Freddie joked as Sam sat up straighter and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him. Freddie felt Sam's hands find his throbbing cock and run her thumb across the tip. Freddie groaned into the kiss as her small hands wrapped themselves around his thickness and pumped slowly. His hands ran up and down her sides and around her lower back. Her ass; that was the other thing he loved about her. Curving around her waist, he began to knead the top skin leading to the rest of her ass. Sam smirked into the kiss. Dragging him down, Sam lay on her back against the table once more.

"Fuck me, Freddie," She whispered between kisses. He didn't need to be told twice. Lining himself up, Sam braced herself for his whole thickness to enter her. She arched into his skin when he was all the way inside. "Fuck, Freddie."

"Feels different sober, doesn't it, Sammy?" Freddie groaned out as he pulled out and slowly pushed back in. She moaned loudly at his slow pace.

"I thought I asked you to fuck me?" Sam demanded.

"I don't think you're ready for all of me at my pace," Freddie joked.

Clenching her walls around him, Freddie gasped sharply. "I said fuck me, Freddie."

Releasing him, Freddie gladly picked up his pace. Sam ran her hands through his scalp, moaning in intervals as the sound of flesh meeting flesh filled the room. Sam's legs were slowly losing their grip around his waist. Freddie lifted his body off of her and grabbed her legs, straightening them out as he held them parallel to him as he continued to pound into her. Sam had nothing to grab on to as she felt her walls begin to quiver. Clutching onto the edge of the table, she cried out, "Just…like…that…aaahh…when the fuck…did you learn….this angle…Benson."

"College does wonders…to a boy who's been sheltered…his entire life…beautiful," Freddie grunted as he continued to pound into Sam. Freddie pulled Sam's thighs and let them hang on his shoulders as he grabbed her waist and lifted her body up at an angle. He watched her soft face glisten with sweat and scrunch with each new thrust. Her boobs bounced hard against her indulgent pale skin, Sam tried to claw at his arms that were helping her stay lifted at this new angle.

Sam had never felt anything like this; it was addictive. She knew she would crave it once more after their activity would end. Her responsibilities lingered in the back of her head as she felt his thickness touch every curve of her insides; each ridge slide against one another. The high pitched sound of flesh meeting flesh surrounding the air in the room. Sam always enjoyed having sex with Freddie, even if she never did say it out loud. He was her first; first kiss, first time, first father of her children.

As her walls contracted and clenched around him, Sam dug her nails into forearms; her toes curled. She was ablaze. Every nerve in her body buzzed. Her eyes were shut tightly, they hurt when she relaxed. Sam had screamed something out, or else Freddie wouldn't be looking at her like that; an inquisitive look. He had finished with her, another reason why her body felt on fire.

"Did you mean that, Sammy?" Shit, what did she say? Amidst the throws of passion, did something slip out through her swollen lips that Sam hadn't realized?

"What do you mean, Freddie?" Sam questioned him, catching her breath. She had a funny feeling she said something in the light of passion and lust.

Freddie leaned down and gently caressed her face within his hands. Kissing her lips gently, he whispered, "You told me you loved me. Did you mean it?"

Shit, she was right. Sam's face glowed with the after effects of their actions, but also with the new detail of her loose tongue. Swallowing everything imaginable, Sam kissed Freddie soundly. "Freddie, you've always been my first. Why wouldn't I love you?"

Freddie laughed. "Maybe because I have better sex positions to try out with you now."

Sam laughed along with him, "How's about that date first and I'll let you know if I still love you then?"

Freddie kissed her cheek lovingly, "Only if I get to walk with you to pick up the twins."

"Deal. Now help me up from the table. I'm afraid my legs might give out right now."

Freddie chuckled, "So I hear no complaints then?"

Sam slapped his cheek jokingly, "You will if you don't help me up. I don't want to hear any big headedness from you just because that was great sober sex."

"We do have a knack at having sex while piss drunk, don't we?" Freddie held Sam by her slim hips. He slid out of her with a groan. Her walls twitched around him. With gentle hands, Freddie lowered Sam back on her feet. With a broad smile, he leaned down and kissed her cheek once more.

"Why are you so affectionate after sex?" Sam giggled.

"Well you're never there after the action to see the reaction, Sammy."

"Shut up and help me find my panties, dork."

"Souvenir?"

Sam shoved Freddie playfully. "Can you just help me find my panties?"

Freddie smirked and kissed her rosy cheek. Digging in his pocket, he slipped her panties in her hand. Sam laughed as her body shook. "Why were they in your pocket?"

"I'm telling you, they were my souvenir."

"Haha, no they're mine," Sam's cheeks increased in hue as she slipped her panties on. Freddie pulled his boxers and pants back up to rest on his waist and fastened his belt. Sam was pulling her shirt over her adjusted bra when she felt eyes watching her. Turning, Sam nestled a hand on her hip and popped it out.

"What are you staring at, Freddie?"

"You. You are so beautiful, Samantha Puckett. You don't even realize how beautiful you are. Can you just stay in those clothes the way you are right now?" Freddie smiled.

Sam looked at her feet and wiggled her toes. "You're just saying that because we just had sex and I still don't have my pants on. I have to go pick up the twins in…oh shit, we're going to have to run if you still want to come with me. I'm serious, Freddie. Throw your shirt on. Can you throw me my other flip flop, please?"

Freddie was frantic. Trying to find his other shoe, he turned and watched Sam. Her hair was a mess, her eye liner smudged and her shirt was sideways. Walking up to her, she was trying to slide her foot in the flip flop; he tucked his hand on her jaw and caressed her cheek with his thumb. Sam paused and enjoyed the feeling of his fingers on her gentle skin.

"Freddie, we have to go. Come on," Sam smiled at him as she grabbed his hand from her face and interlocked their fingers. Locking the apartment, they walked the couple of blocks towards the public school.

Sam's smile never faltered. Her heart felt full. This is what it felt like to hold his hand in public without shame. She had almost forgotten how it felt; divine. Freddie held his head up high. He has her and this time, he doesn't want to let her go over something stupid. As much as they argue and come to disagreements, he loves her; always has, always will.

OxOxOxOxOxOx

"Sam, what the fuck?" Melanie screeched. It was rare that the high ponytailed blonde cursed in front of the twins. However, the current five year olds were not yet home. Melanie had come from class to find the entire table cleared of any objects, bills and envelopes on the floor, the chairs askew, and the center piece in the middle of a chair. The blonde put her bag near the door and entered the messy apartment. Her blue eyes glanced at the clock; Sam should be home with the twins from school.

Pulling her phone out, the click of the door was heard behind her. Turning, Melanie was furious to see a laughing Sam and Freddie walking in, interlaced fingers and the twins skipping inside. Freddie threw his arm around Sam's waist and dug his fingers in her side, tickling her slightly.

"Freddie, stop!" Sam giggled. Charlie and Topher ran straight to Melanie, broad smiles on their small faces.

Kneeling down, Melanie softened her expression, "Hi you two. What are Freddie and your Momma doing?"

Topher shrugged his shoulders, "I think they're doing what people do in the movies that you and Momma watch, the ones where the people like to wrestle in bed and you say we can't watch."

Melanie tried to hold her laughter in. Charlie crossed her arms in agreement. "Freddie is nice to Momma. I like him."

Melanie smiled to both of them. "Me too." Standing up, Melanie went towards the refrigerator. "I'll warm up the milk so you two can take your nap. Go put your stuff away and it should be ready when you come back. I need to talk to your Momma and Freddie, okay?" The two nodded and raced down the narrow hallway in the small apartment.

Fixing two glasses of milk and putting them in the microwave, Melanie made her way towards the couple playing on the couch.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Melanie asked seriously, trying to mask a smile at the couple.

Freddie was underneath Sam's body. His arms were wrapped around her body, protectively. Sam had her head buried in the crook of his neck and her arms playing with Freddie's locks. Sam had a leg interlaced with one of Freddie's with the other two legs laying side by side on the edge of the couch. Freddie's fingers playing with the hem of Sam's shirt. Raising her head, Sam sheepishly grinned at Melanie.

Gnawing on her swollen bottom lip, Sam parted her lips to speak. "We have some things to talk about, Melanie."

"How would you feel to have your own apartment?" Freddie asked.

Both girls stared at him. "When did you guys decide that?" Melanie gawked.

Sam sat up, sitting in Freddie's lap. "We haven't made a decision about living together yet, but we want to give it a try, again. Well we want to give the relationship another try that is."

Melanie smiled at them. Freddie sat up and began to play with a strand of Sam's curls with his fingers as she sat content in his lap. They were both avoiding eye contact with Melanie. "I'm glad."

Swiveling her head, the blonde locks lightly slapping Freddie in the face, Sam stared incredulously at her twin. "What?"

Melanie laughed. "I said I'm glad. Why should I not be? Those two deserve to have a chance to know their father and it will be good for you too, Sam."

Freddie's body shook with laughter. Sam turned to glare at him and lightly slapped his arm that had made its way around waist again. "Don't you dare laugh at that, Benson."

"It's amusing, Sam," Freddie's eyes glimmer with mischief.

Crossing her arms, Melanie chuckled. "Did you tell him, Sam?"

Sam's eyes widened. "Don't you dare, Melanie!"

Freddie glanced between the two. "Tell me what?"

Sam groaned and Melanie laughed, full of amusement. "Should I know something important?" Freddie cocked his head to the side. Melanie shook her hands at Sam's pleading expression. Without exchanging words, Sam sighed in defeat.

"They have your last name," Sam played with her fingers.

"You mean…Charlie and Topher have my last name? MY LAST NAME?" Freddie smiled at Sam. Sam only nodded, a blush creeping up her face.

"Charlene Benson and Christopher Benson," Sam breathed out.

Freddie caressed her cheek, his thumb gently brushing her hot skin. "I love you, Samantha Puckett."

"So, both of you are in this? Completely invested, because it's not just you two this time, there are the twins now as well," Melanie crossed her arms against her chest. She was trying to reason with them, as much as she wanted to watch them together.

Sam turned to look into Freddie's eyes. "I'm ready, if you are, Freduccinie."

Freddie grinned, "I'm ready as I'll ever be, Princess Puckett."

**Originally, this had a completely different ending to it, but I didn't like it. So, I decided to rewrite the whole chapter and start from scratch to a point where I was happy with it. I can be pretty bad at wrapping things up, but I'll leave that up to you guys in your wonderful reviews. I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, favorited, and anything else I forgot. You guys have been the best! And no, I don't plan on making a sequel. Until next time!**


End file.
